A brand new life
by summer3
Summary: What happens when Elena finds out her past is not what it seems? What happens when Katherine's isn't either? Read this to find out about these two sarcastic brunette's adventures! I stink at summaries but either way! Kalijah/Delena hints of maybe hints of klaroline, Kennet, and Stebekah characters may be slightly OOC
1. getting it started

Getting it started

ABNL

"Bonnie, I'm sorry I can't go to the party tonight with you and Care… But please! Understand! I have a life to! You, you're a Cook, Caroline's a Model, yes, I understand Caroline is Modeling and Your cooking the food and appetizers, but I HAVE to work on this story or my editor will FIRE me!" Elena fumed at her best friends as they walked down the street of their favorite mystic falls coffee place.

"I already bought the tickets so unless you want me and Caroline to be breaking in and kidnapping you to the party you will go!" Bonnie shouted. Elena knew this was a battle she wasn't going to win so she simply shook her head.

"I would, but I have nothing to wear!" Elena said sadly.

"We will go…. SHOPPING!" Caroline screeched.

"Fine." Elena said sadly. They walked down the street to the mall and in minutes they were trying on a stack of dresses. Caroline ended up deciding on a yellow short dress with straps. The dress was tight around her body but became loose and flowing for the skirt. Elena was going to wear a black maxi dress with a V neckline. Bonnie chose a Night sky purple dress with one side longer than the other and sequins going down one side.

"Oh my gosh! We will look so hot!" Caroline said happily.

"I know, I know. I just have a bad feeling. And besides, I'm still upset about my parents." Elena stuttered

"Ok now we are pulling out the parent card!" Bonnie said exasperatedly.

"Elena, that was six YEARS ago! We are done mourning! It's time to live your life!" Bonnie argued. The rest of the drive home was fairly quiet. They dropped Bonnie off and Elena and Caroline went their separate ways. When Elena got home, she started writing more of her story. She was about half way done and her Boss had already described it as ' _the next twilight!'_ It really was, and her boss wanted to do the whole anonymous author thing for more readers. It was going to be grand. But she was still dreading the fashion show.

ABNL

"Miss Pierce? Miss Pierce? You have to get ready, miss Pierce? WAKE UP!" Katherine heard her assistant screaming.

"I'm up, I'm up. Just give me a few more minutes. Or hours. Or YEARS!" Katherine said angrily groggy as she exited her comfy bed.

"Miss Pierce? Today you have to make sure your designs fit the models properly, work on your speech for the fashion show, finish your nail and hair appointments, go on meetings with the party planners and owners of the facility, and get ready for the fashion show. It is 6:30 am now and the fashion show starts at 7:00 pm. You needed to wake up." Katherine's assistant, Hayley Marshal said in an exasperated voice.

"Well you could have done a few things you good for nothing little-"Katherine started.

"Wait till you see me on the full moon." Hayley mumbled, stopping Katherine's rant

"What was that?" Katherine asked angrily.

"Well you're the one who interrupted my lovely morning with-"Hayley started

"I don't want to hear about your prostitution SLUT!" Katherine screamed as she sat down to her gourmet breakfast of a smoothie, berries, and toast. Katherine loved this breakfast and she was wide awake to enjoy it now. Katherine had always loved being the boss and yelling at people. It was what she did best. After all, she was a born leader. That's why she was so excited to do so and prove her mother, Isobel wrong at the fashion show tonight. All her life she had strived to be the best for her Mom and she couldn't WAIT to show off to her mom. Katherine finished her breakfast with a smile on her face and dressed herself in her black ankle-high heel boots, black leather jeans, a black tank-top, and a black halter-jacket. This was the casual Katherine Pierce style. As Katherine was walking out her phone rang.

"What Damon, I'm currently swamped and I don't particularly feel like talking to people I hate." Katherine said casually.

"Well sweetie, there there Kitty Kat, Put the claws away." Damon teased.

"Goodbye, I'm hanging up now!" Katherine said in an irritated tone.

"Wait! I'm s-s-sorry." Damon choked out angrily

"I need the address." Damon said.

"Well it's all over the internet." Katherine said as if it were obvious

"Yes well maybe I wanted something to occupy me with?" Damon said

"Well, it's 201 Oakmont Street." Katherine said.

"Bye. Have a bad time at the party. I hope they turn you into a human pin cushion." Katherine said as she hung up. She hadn't realized how much time had passed because she was already at the Modeling Building her models and dresses were in and she was done with her nail and hair appointments. They had also added in an eyebrow waxing, though she didn't need it, it couldn't have hurt.

"Mrs. Pierce!" The woman who ran the place, her fashion assistant Rose ran up to her sounding worried.

"Yes Rosy Posey?" Katherine said in a happy tone, a smirk played on her face. Rose just seemed to brush off the name

"Model 2109 Caroline Forbes called in late so you won't be able to check her dress!" Rose said fearfully. The only thing Caroline was wearing was a red strapless dress with bead work on the body, a sweet heart neckline, and a frilly ruffled up short skirt that stopped mid-thigh but had a frilly ruffled skirt tail on the side. The ruffled skirt had sequins embedded all over it and it was anything BUT one of a kind so there wasn't much to worry about.

"That's ok; she doesn't matter as much as Damon. Damon is super model materiel after all. He is the star." Katherine said annoyed. It was no secret that she and Damon were like pinching a cat. It just didn't work well. You would definitely get hurt and scratched and maimed. Or at least Damon would.

"Okay Miss Pierce. Shall we begin?" Rose asked as she led her to a gymnasium with 20 something people in it.

"Yes, but please, call me Katherine." Katherine said exasperatedly.

ABNL

Elena walked into the party with Bonnie by her side. She was really upset because she didn't have a date and Bonnie was taking her brother Jeremy while Caroline and Matt were going as friends. They had broken up a few years ago. Then Caroline was with Tyler and they broke up, but Tyler was still bitter after three years.

"You know, I'm going to go to the bar, Bon. Save me a seat?" Elena asked as she, Bonnie, and Jeremy saw each other. Elena walked to the bar.

"Umm? One Cosmo." She said in unison with someone else. She was about to apologise to them when she started getting a closer look.

"Who are you, Why do… Why do you look like me?" Elena asked nervously.

"I look like you? You're the one walking around with MY face!" thee girl said, she had a short temper by the looks of it.

"Wait. Who are you?" She asked calmly, her nerve disappearing slightly. The girls face softened slightly.

"I'm Katherine pierce, But just between two girls with the same face my real name is Katerina Petrova. But that's for Grandmas so my mom changed my name." the girl explained quickly, looking down

"I'm Elena Gilbert. We might be twins or something. Imagine that. My life just KEEPS getting better!" Elena said annoyed.

"Well Gilbert, meet me at this cafe tomorrow at 8:00. We can meet with my PI and figure this mess out. And BTW if we are twins, I will be styling your hair from now on." Katherine said looking at her.

"But nice dress. Looks just like mine." Katherine said, seeing that they were dressed the same.

"Alright. See you then. But wait… how can we be twins?" Elena asked, figuring out the holes in her theory

"Well one of us must have been separated at birth. My mom is Isobel Pierce and my Dad is Alaric Saltzman. My dad is my step dad but he's the only one I knew so… I'm guessing you're adopted because single moms don't usually adopt kids. And my mom showed me pictures of her pregnancy so just something to chew on." Katherine said walking away

"By the way, here. I'm the host so now you can have free drinks. You look like you need it." Katherine said as she tossed a card her way. The card said VIP all over it.

' _A twin huh? Wasn't expecting that in your amazing life plan? Huh Gilbert?'_ Elena thought to herself as she started killing some Vodka.

ABNL

 **Hey guys! I know… I know… moving a bit fast and OOC characters but for those of you who have read my previous stories you will know that I always just want to get to the point. I also didn't have much fluff to put in and I don't like using fluff as a first chapter**

 **I got the idea for this story by another story. I usually am anti-Elena but somehow reading one fan fiction opened up a new world to me! I am so far afraid how this will turn out because despite what you think it is NOT an all human. There will be some super- natural in here soon. I really can't wait to attempt the Katherine/Elena friendship/sister bond!**

 **I hope you will review and I hope you enjoyed! I will be having a poll in a few chapters on which of my stories is the best! I post one chapter a week so I will probably do the poll in a few weeks. That will give you all time to read the others! BTW poll is only on Vampire diaries Fics. I will let you know when the Poll is starting. The winning story will get to have the main-focus sequel! I would say that the only one winning will get a sequel but that would be a total lie. Anyways, in case you were wondering the whole supernatural drama has NOT been there yet but I suppose you already knew that…. Anyways! This will be good if I know what I'm doing… Which I kind of do so don't fear!**

 **I really hope you read my other stories that will be in the Poll** _ **'getting them back again'**_ **and** _ **'Back from the dead'**_ **they really are great! I hope you review as much as possible. That will also help me decide which one gets more of my attention as a sequel! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	2. plotting and schemes

Plotting and schemes

ABNL

Elena walked in to the café that Katherine told her to meet in. she had to admit, she was a bit nervous but it wasn't too extreme. She looked around and saw Katherine sitting in a chair at a table.

"Hey. Nice show last night. I was Caroline's +1." Elena explained.

"Hey, yah thanks. So, did you bring the birth certificate?" Katherine asked, gesturing to hers.

"Umm… yah, I stayed up practically all night searching for it!" Elena answered, reaching for her purse and pulling a file out.

"Good. Oh, sorry! This is Harold. He will be the investigator." Katherine explained

"Okay?" Elena stuttered out confused as she handed a copy of her birth certificate to Katherine's private investigator. Once he left, Katherine and Elena walked out of the café

"So… What do we do in the mean time? I sure hope I didn't come here for any reason other than a dumb certificate." Elena said hopefully

"I was hoping you would say that. We are going…. SHOPPING! On me!" Katherine said excitedly

"Just please, let me help you with your clothes next time." Katherine said sadly as she gestured to Elena's somewhat baggy jeans, sneakers, jacket, and straight hair.

"Ok. I don't look that bad." Elena said as she and Katherine walked toward the store with their arms crossed over the others.

' _Honey don't kid yourself. you look like something went terribly wrong during the making of your sense of style_ _.'_ Katherine thought.

"i do NOT! I just happen to enjoy comfortable clothes." Elena defended herself. But was confused when Katherine's brow wrinkled in confusion and her face contorted.

"I didn't say anything yet… How did you hear that?" Katherine asked confused.

"I don't know… Maybe you're mistaken and you did say it!" Elena said as Katherine's face returned to its beauty and she nodded in agreements they walked into the store. The store was large, larger than any Elena's seen in Mystic Falls and it was in a dark light. It was full of all of these clothes that were just so… Katherine! They fit her personality perfectly. Elena didn't know what she was getting into obviously.

"Um… Katherine? Where are we?" Elena asked as she nervously walked into the store.

"We are in my favorite store." Katherine said casually as she started picking through the racks. Elena tapped her shoulder and showed her a few shirts and pants.

"Elena. If your shopping for sleep clothing you've succeeded. but we are not so put those away. or burn them." Katherine said harshly.

"Thank you so much!" Elena said dryly. The two kept shopping. Elena would pick something out and Katherine would growl, or snort, or laugh, or shake her head. eventually Elena started getting the hang of it. her clothes weren't to Katherine but they were a huge step up from Elena.

"Okay so let's purchase." Katherine said as they were carrying large piles of clothing.

"Agreed" Elena said exasperated. They had shopped for ten hours and it was past dinner time. As they were walking to Katherine's limo to get a ride home Katherine stopped.

"Hey! How about we take these back to my place and we can have low fat Fro Yo and a slumber party!" Katherine suggested, hoping not to be shut down.

"Sure! Lead the way. I live alone but my family- I mean aunt and Brother Visit periodically. I don't have any college classes tomorrow so I am free!" Elena explained as the girls got into the limo and started smiling at the idea of family.

"I live alone in a 3 bedrooms, kitchen and living room with bathrooms and walk in closets connected to each bed room. My parents got it for graduating college. I was going to go for lawyer and we were saving and all but I only got a bachelor majoring in fashion, minor in art. We had left over's." Katherine explained.

"Of course they were furious but they got over it once I told them I would pay for their retirement. They are suckers for anything shiny. They remind me of cats and lasers." Katherine said as both girls giggled at the thought.

"So, if we are… you know which we probably are, what are we going to do about our families and friends!?" Elena asked in a pleading tone.

"Umm? The truth? That our parents are little liars and we give them a sob story, they get angry, they get over it, we go back to living…" Katherine explained.

"Sounds easy." Elena shrugged.

"Hey I meant to ask… where do you go to college." Katherine smiled

"Mystic community." Elena answered.

"Wow what a coincidence. That's like…a few places down from the apartments I live in! I walk by there every day on my morning walks!" Katherine said excitedly.

"Wow! So sleep over's on school nights are ok then?" Elena joked. As they started to the elevator of Katherine's floor.

"Any time!" Katherine said as she started grabbing all of her ice cream.

"I didn't think celebrities were like… allowed to eat ice cream?" Elena asked

"Screw the people who made that rule. I'm a Pierce and I want what I want when I want it!" Katherine said determined.

"Okay, no need for claws Kat!" Elena said sarcastically.

"Yah. Have you ever wanted to be a celebrity?" Katherine asked innocently, changing the subject as she and Elena sat down.

"no, not really. im not one for the spot light but i am an author so i guess there will be a bit of celebrity in it..." Elena said happily.

"I'm sorry just a second!" Katherine apologized as she turned around.

"SLUT! This is my house! Don't bring your boy friends here! Now do what you do best and go make the beds! We need two so move a spare king to my room! Now!" Katherine yelled as Hayley started on the task at hand. someone ran out of the house quickly, only sparing a quick wave.

"Oh my gosh! Why don't you fire that slut? Seriously? Bringing guests to YOUR house!" Elena asked furiously.

"Now who's the cat?" Katherine teased in a mocking voice

"I would fire her but it's harder to find assistants who are good at their jobs and don't quit." Katherine said casually.

"And I love fighting with her and telling her what to do! You would to trust me" Katherine said quietly as she pulled Elena up and they walked around to Katherine's closet. Katherine instantly pulled out two cute night gowns, a red and a black and started changing, along with Elena.

"Yah, that sounds surprisingly refreshing. You have no idea how it is to have to be NICE all the time it's infuriating." Elena said.

"IDEA! Why don't we switch place for a little! I go to school, you go to meetings, and we do our own work at home activities! You may have the Petrova fire but in fashion you're no Katherine pierce just yet" Katherine said matter-of-factly

"Okay. So tomorrow night you go to my place and I stay! Then we can live each other's lives for a few weeks." Elena said enthusiastically.

"Yay! I can't wait. Let's do nails while I explain my life! You get red I get purple!" Katherine cheered.

"Okay, well, my life first! You know my blonde friend Caroline. She's really perky. It might get annoying but just be nice." Elena said happily.

"Then there's Bonnie. She's really judgmental and acts like a mom but i love her all the same. and since caroline never judges it's good to have some constructive critism. She's dating my little brother Jeremy. Then there's Jenna. She has orange hair. There's also Matt and Tyler. Matt has blonde hair and blue eyes and Tyler has brown eyes and anger issues." Elena finally finished

"Well you just have no enemies!" Katherine said sarcastically as Elena thought and finally shook her head.

"Not really, no." Elena said.

"Well. I do so. There's Model Damon Salvatore who happens to hang out in these parts. I can't stand him. Then there's sluttly Hayley, mom who works to much, good ol' step dad Alaric, and a bunch of designers I'll fill ya in on later." Katherine said with a smug look.

"What no friends?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow. Katherine's face turned to a frown and she shook her head.

"No time, plus if you didn't know I'm not that kind." Katherine said as Elena hugged her. The girls passed out a little later on the comfy Katherine beds.

ABNL

Elena woke up very confused as to where she was or what she was doing. She looked at the clock which said 11:30 am and saw Katherine. A wave of relief went through her when she remembered where she was and quickly jumped up to wake up Katherine

"Katherine! Kat! Wakey Wakey!" Elena said, bouncing on Katherine's bed like a three year old.

"Uggg! Five more minutes!" Katherine grumbled sleepily as she pulled the pillow over her face.

"NO! Wake up, please! What if Harold called but you didn't answer!" Elena pleaded.

"First rule to being me. You don't wake up for ANYBODY! You elude wake up time as much as possible. Until Hayley starts to yell, or cry, or anything of the sort." Katherine explained, a smirk only growing as she talked about Hayley.

"Okay! Now, show me your favorite clothes and shoes so we can be each other! I dress comfy so you CAN dress nicer just keep it subtle..." Elena asked.

"Okay, let me check my phone in case Harold calls!" Katherine said. She looked at her phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello! Harold hi! It's Kat! I was just wondering if you found anything. Meet at 1:30 pm? Great, bye!" Katherine ended her call

"We have a date sis!" Katherine called to Elena who had hopped into the bathroom to change.

"KK! Be out soon!" Elena responded, walking out in a totally Katherine outfit.

"Alright Lena, you should know I love my clothes like a child. I am letting you borrow them from here on out and even when we go back to our lives you my borrow my clothes. So long as you RETURN them." Katherine said, sitting down and holding Elena's hands.

"Okay, I will! You won't even see a micro particle out of place!" Elena said.

"Good! And…. As you can see, I take care of my clothes to!" Katherine said happily

"Hey, speaking of our stuff… I was wondering…. Damon is just so hot…. I'm so single…. Please!" Elena begged.

"Only if he's nice. You will definitely find him repulsive but… just because of the family thing I will let it slide!" Katherine said with a smirk.

"Thanks! good luck!" Elena said, waving goodbye to Katherine as Katherine went to Elena's home and Elena plopped in a bubble bath.

"Oh this IS the life!" Elena said happily.

ABNL

 **Hey! Sorry this chapter is sooo long! I know it was mostly fluff and fun but I liked their bonding! Next chapter Katherine gets to be Elena! I am really scared for her. It's like going from castles, crowns, and balls to peasant life as a princess! So sometime in the next few chapters I will be adding a few things like…. Supernatural to the twin's life! You will know its coming because it will be somewhat canon. Either way I hope it will be ok. I am going to be busy to write but I will when I can. I want to upgrade these chapters but I also want to keep my main story rolling! The poll will probably be sometime next week so I will let you know! Please review and tell me if I'm doing at least ok or not. I love hearing what you all think so I hope you liked it! Review! Review! Review! Please! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	3. the princess and the popper

The princess and the popper

ABNL

"Mrs. Pierce! Mrs. Pierce! Wake up!" An annoying voice recognized as Hayley Marshall shouted in Elena's face.

"Shut up Slut! Go find another bed for your boyfriends!" Elena said and shot out of bed, surprised by herself.

"Get up." Hayley said as she walked away. Elena quickly got out of bed and grabbed a black zip up leather jacket, leather skinnies, and combat boots. Her loose new curls flowing as she ran to her breakfast, ate, and ran out to work. She wanted to speak to Damon, but first...

 **Elena:** _ **Hey, Kat! You going to the Lockwood's masquerade tonight?**_

Elena texted Katherine in the limo and within a few minutes heard a buzzing reply.

 **Katherine:** _ **wouldn't miss it for the world! We might need to… reveal! I, Care, and Bon are going as a group. Screw boys! I assume you are with Damon already? Considering we are related and all…**_

Elena rolled her eyes at Katherine's response and put her phone away. Within a few minutes she was at work, Damon was just about to walk in when she ran up to him first.

"Damon! I was wondering… I know this may seem strange and all but… maybe you and I could… go to the masquerade ball tonight? Together?"Elena stuttered nervously, getting a weird look from Damon

"And what makes you think I don't have a date?" Damon asked.

"Well one, your you… two… who could resist me? See you at 8:00 pm." Elena said before flipping her hair, kissing him on the cheek, and walking toward her office.

Elena gave a silent squeal as she started working on her at home work. AKA her story, well until her phone rang.

"Hey! Harold! What's up?" Elena asked the man.

"Hello, Miss Pierce? i was wondering if you and Elena could meet me at the Cafe in ten minutes, if its not to short notice?" Harold asked.

"You want to meet for coffee with me and Elena? Ok, see you in ten!" Elena said before hanging up the phone and dialing her own phone, which Katherine had.

"Hey Kat! Harold wants to meet so I will see you at the brew in ten!" Elena told Katherine as she bounced away to her limo, arriving ten minutes on the dot.

"Hey guys! Harold! What's the news?" Elena asked eagerly.

"Well, I did some tampering and there are no pregnancy pictures of Elena's mother. Also, Elena's birth never went to the hospital and the Gilberts took in a pregnant teen days before Elena's birth. There are sonogram pictures of Katherine's mother and identical twins." Harold finished as both girls stood up to leave.

"Well that was cool… I guess. We should tell my friends. That reminds me, I have to tell Damon the info. We can just tell them at the party. Before we go, I can give you a ride home!" Elena said happily.

"No, that's alright. but i agree we should reveal at the party." Katherine said.

"Alright. See you later!"Elena said as she walked away. This was going to be a long day alright.

ABNL

Katherine approached her friend Caroline's house and knocked. Caroline came to the door in a rush.

"Hey! Elena! What's up?" Caroline said happily. God she was so perky.

"Yah Ummm! Do you and Bonnie want to go to a party? It's just some stupid masquerade at the Lockwood's but I was thinking you two could come with! Please! I'm desperate!" Katherine pleaded.

"Sounds fun! Does 8:00 sound alright?" Caroline asked happily.

"Sure! Oh and don't drive! Grab a cab! I have a nice ride home hooked up for us!" Katherine said secretively as she walked away. It was already 5:00 pm and she needed to be there by 8:00 pm. She needed to go shopping. And that's how she ended up barging into her apartment, running into her closet for her outfit. it was a purple night way halter neck formal dress. it had a lace bodice and the skirt reached her ankles, showing her heels. it had a slit going up the side. Katherine had it in every color. Red, blue, black, and purple. But purple was her favorite.

ABNL

Elena was waiting inside her house and it was one minute till 8:00. The clock suddenly turned and then she heard a "Knock knock knock!" sound and opened it. Elena was wearing Katherine's dress in red. She didn't even know it yet.

"Damon! Hi!" Elena said happily.

"Shall we" Damon asked as he extended his arm for Elena to take.

"We shall." Elena stated as she grabbed his arm and they walked to the limo.

"Damon! Do you do anything other than… model?" Elena asked politely.

"I have hobbies. But my personal favorite is modeling." Damon said, smiling. Elena giggled quietly.

"What about you?" Damon asked

"Umm? I like to write? I LOVE shopping. I like animals… and I will never swim!" Elena said.

"Don't know how?" Damon asked sympathetically.

"No, it saved my life once but… there was an accident once…. It was bad and I don't know how I got out because I was unconscious and being under water it's hard to pry open doors. But something did. Swimming also messes up your hair!" Elena said with a giggle as Damon looked at her like a lost puppy.

"Well! We are here! Come on! There's someone I want you to meet!" Elena giggled as she ran off with Damon close behind. They danced, talked, laughed and had fun

"Hey Elena!" Elena called to Katherine, dragging Damon behind her

"Oh! Hey Kat!" Katherine said to Elena

"Damon, this is Elena Gilbert. I just found out she's my twin!" Elena said and suddenly Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Damon, Bonnie, and Jeremies faces dropped.

"We hired, well she hired a PI and we found out I was adopted!" Katherine said. Katherine did a good Elena impression.

' _So much for everyone being all buddy buddy'_ Elena thought.

"I know right." Katherine said, and everyone's faces dropped more.

"What do you mean Elena?" Bonnie asked Katherine.

"Oh I was responding to what Kat said!" Katherine said

"I didn't say anything!" Elena said and they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Umm, I need to speak to twiddle Dee and twiddle DUM!" Damon said, pulling both girls away.

"Why the Hell would you two switch places!" Damon snapped.

"How did you know?" Katherine asked angrily

"Elena was too nice. Plus you smell different. And Elena's voice sounds a bit smoother by a hair. Elena's eyes are a mili-shade lighter and Elena's hair doesn't naturally curl so it looks different." Damon explained as both girls looked at him in shock.

"Well… don't switch again!" Damon snapped and walked away.

"We hear each other's thoughts…" Elena stammered

"Let's test it!" Katherine said, holding out her hand for Elena to take.

' _I feel different. The world feels brighter. Maybe we can move stuff with our mind! LOL!'_ Katherine thought.

"I heard it!" Elena cheered.

"Let's focus on something. Pull a leaf off the tree and make it float!" Katherine thought. Suddenly every leaf on the tree started floating.

"OMG!" Katherine said before her and Elena suddenly fell asleep.

ABNL

"Seriously! I left them there like ten minutes ago!" Damon said angrily to all of the others.

"They are probably just doing… sister time." Caroline shuddered

"Elena does not deserve to be sisters with someone as shallow as Katherine pierce!" Caroline yelled

"Ay shut it Blondie! Wait! I-I-I have to go!" Damon said as he walked off worriedly

"Stefan!" Damon said as a cool guy in leather jacket and jeans that looked like a biker came running over.

"What Damon!" Stefan said angrily.

"Do you smell that?" Damon asked

"Blood!" Stefan said as they walked off.

"See! They were KIDNAPPED!" Damon screeched as they walked back.

"Alright. They were kidnapped." Damon said as Bonnie scoffed.

"How would YOU know?"Bonnie asked angrily.

"Well JUDGEY! I smelled the blood! Oh did I mention! This is Stefan my brother. Stefan, meet Barbie, judgey, Mattie blue eyes, and the mutt! Stefan and I are vampires! And we are just going to compel this away." Damon said as he turned to the group and pointed them out to his brother.

"Wait! I have something!" Bonnie said as she turned toward the nearest candle and focused on it. All of a sudden it lit.

"Well I'll be! Judgey's good for something after all! Come with us. You can do a locator spell!" Damon said as bonnie blinked in shock.

"Well. Are you coming or not?" Damon asked as him and Stefan walked away, the group close behind when Stefan shot a sympathetic look.

ABNL

 **Hey! Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC! I told you supernatural would intervene! So just so you know nothing in the past happened! I told you it would be semi-canon with the Elijah and rose and Trevor thing! The boys get to man up and save their girls! I hope you like the next chapter! It may or may not be canon! Wait till you see what I add! You are going to die!**

 **As always I hope you review and enjoyed! Especially the review part! Please review! It inspires me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	4. the petrova fire

The Petrova Fire

"Where am I-"Elena Gilbert groggily mumbled as she sat up, but stopped when she saw her sister there?

"Kat! Kat! Katherine wake up!" Elena screeched as she shook her sister.

"No need to yell… Geez what is so important!" Katherine said groggily.

"Where are we? The last I remember is moving those leaves!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Well! We need to explore and plot a way out." Elena decided.

"Exactly. but whatever took us is probably listening. we should probably use telepathy." Katherine said, offering her arm for Elena to take.

"How can I say no?" Elena joked as she grabbed Katherine's arm and they started wandering.

' _Ummm? We can look down this hall! Wait, do you feel that!'_ Katherine thought as she started pulling Elena towards a hallway.

' _I feel it! It's like a presence!'_ Elena responded as the girls came face to face with a frightening woman.

"What are you little birdies doing out of the cage? How did you escape?" the woman said as she pinned Elena to a wall in a flash.

"I only need one of you! The other is… disposable!" the woman said and in a flash she was pinned by a man in a suit with a British accent

"We need BOTH of them Rose, now if you wish to keep your life intact I suggest you leave!" the man said angrily as Elena and Katherine grabbed hands.

' _This guy seems for real! I can't believe me, Katherine Pierce, Is saying this but… I'm scared!'_ Katherine said as she and Elena were on the floor curled into a hug.

"Now, where were we?" The man said as he turned around to face the women.

"You were about to tell us who the hell you are and what the hell you want!" Katherine said courageously as the man looked at her confused.

"Katerina…?" The man asked fearfully

"How the Hell do you know my name! Why do I feel like I know you?" Katherine spat.

"I-I-I didn't know you were still alive!" He said sadly.

"Of course I'm alive! I'm only 22!" Katherine said angrily.

"Elena, pin him!" Katherine said as she held Elena's hand and they concentrated.

"You can't hurt me!" Elijah said, chuckling. That was before he flew backwards toward the wall.

"The prophecy is true!" Elijah said fearfully.

"Huh? Is that why we can read each other's thoughts!"Elena finally spoke up.

"Yah! What's the prophecy?"Katherine asked angrily.

"I am Elijah Mikealson. I am part of the original family. The original family is the original vampires, the first. We can only be killed by a white oak stake. If one of us, the original family, dies, everyone we have turned and who they have turned, everyone in our bloodline will die to. The prophecy that was created millions of years ago at the beginning of witchcraft. It said that eventually witches, twins will come and they will have such extraordinary power that nothing can destroy them. They will be part of the first witch's bloodline. They will also be…persuasive and have great beauty. As I can see that part is true. They will be the ones to vanquish us. And every magical creature. Then they will vanquish each other. But they would be immortal, which witches weren't so that leads me to believe you are something else…" Elijah said as the girls released him, their eyes wide with shock.

"Why do you look so FAMILIAR?" Katherine boomed.

"500 years ago there was a woman by the name of Katerina Petrova. She was turned by my brother's bloodline and she died somehow. I suppose you are the reincarnation? She mentioned something about having a sibling she was close to but could not remember? Her sister Ellen or something being thrown out. I suppose you were somehow bound into these bodies by a witch. Or maybe you could die because you were not united." Elijah guessed.

"What do you want with us?" Elena shouted.

"While you are still weak and… vulnerable I was hoping you may be part of a ritual. My brother Niklaus is part vampire, part were wolf. He has been cursed to have to suppress his wolf side and there is a ritual to turn him hybrid. He has to drink one doppelganger dry. Until death and then feed on live doppelganger's blood. Since there are two of you it works perfectly!" Elijah stated merrily

"Sooo pretty much you want to kill us?" Katherine asked bluntly

' _Hey! Do you feel that! It's another presence outside! It feels… good!'_ Katherine thought.

"Well sorry to break it to you but we would like to decline the job offer. But thanks anyways!" Katherine said sarcastically. The girls snapped his neck and ran until they saw a blue car.

"Damon!" Elena said, pulling Katherine along. Damon kissed her quickly, making Katherine turn away in disgust. just because Elena liked him doesn't mean that Katherine was going to be his new bestie.

"Hey! Sorry but I'm not that romantic. But thanks for the ride. Elena. The door." Katherine said as she and Elena's hands touched and the door swung open as they climbed in.

"Hey new trick! What's up with that?" Damon asked confused.

"Apparently we are descendants of the very first witch ever to walk the earth billions of years ago and we were embedded with bunches of power and immortality so that we can destroy every magical creature! But don't worry it's no big deal!" Katherine sang.

"Do you know about vampires?" Damon asked.

"Damon we can sense your a vampire. and some dude named Elijah explained everything about vampires to us. said he was an original?" Katherine said.

"Well now that's cleared up, are you two ok?" Damon asked worriedly.

"Yah. Elijah wants us to go away so his brother can kill us in a ritual though but other than that just peachy" Katherine said sarcastically.

"Alright. We will deal with this. I'm not sure how but we will. We are ten minutes from me and Stefan's house and then we can-"Damon started but was cut off by a phone ringing.

"Damon Salvatore's phone, how can i help you?" Damon asked, the smirk on his face widening.

"It's Caroline! She's been staked! She's almost dead!" Bonnie's voice shouted through the phone.

"What! How the hell is your bunch so idiotic that you got her staked!" Damon shouted.

"Well its not like she walked into a stake! She was STAKED!" Bonnie said. Damon sighed, the smirk on his face eliminated. he hung up quickly.

"Alright girls, detour Caroline's hurt!" Damon said as the car swerved.

"What! Caroline- Caroline's HURT!" Elena screamed.

'M _aybe this is a good time to try out teleportation. We are supposed to be all powerful after all.'_ Katherine thought to Elena and received a nod as they linked hands.

"I think we can get there faster. Elena." Katherine said as they linked hands, and in a blink they were gone, leaving the boys wide eyes to wonder. The girls also had wide eyes, but at Caroline Forbes house where Caroline sat, a stake in her stomach.

"Elena! Katherine! Thank god you're here! Where are the boys?" Bonnie asked, her excitement fading by the minute.

"We can heal her. At least we think. We never exactly did… tests so to speak. Kat?" Elena said as she held her hand out and Katherine took it.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked carefully.

"Tell you later. We learned a new trick." Elena said as the stake started to come out.

"Alright Kat, are you sure you're ready?" Elena asked as she received a nod. All of a sudden the wound started closing. But before it closed completely Elena stopped.

"Almost. We can do more. Almost there!" Elena said as she and Katherine took heavy breathes.

"Elena, if you two push to far you will get hurt. Just wait for the boys!" Bonnie reasoned as Elena and Katherine nodded and stepped back.

"Cool trick huh?" Katherine asked as her and Elena leaned against each other.

"Yah, how did you-"Bonnie started but was cut off by someone coming in.

"We are here!" Damon announces as he flashed to Caroline and bit his wrist, forcing her to drink as the wound healed.

"WHAT!" Elena shrieked.

"Vampires blood heals." Damon said casually as Caroline finally stood up.

"What happened?" Caroline asked as she rubbed her neck

"Nothing. You were staked. We teleported here and saved you until the boys got here and fully healed you." Katherine said like she was offering the weather.

"WHAT! HOW! HUH?" Caroline shrieked.

"It's ok Care let us explain. First. Vampires, witches, werewolves, and all supernatural are real. Elena and I are descendants of the first witch to walk the earth millions of years ago at the beginning of witch craft. They hated what they were so in order to stop it they decided they would create us millions of years later in 1492. They died because they never reached full strength so they couldn't vanquish each other then vanquish all supernatural or whatever. Anyways, some dude who's an all powerful 1,000 year old hybrid is on his way because he wants to kill us both so he can become a hybrid because his hybrid side is suppressed. We aren't at full strength so we can still face a cruel death. Now! We are the AWESOMER reincarnation of those twins who dies 500 years ago. Now that that's out of the way the crazy murderess hybrid has a crazy extra murderess brother who loved Katerina 500 years ago and supposedly loves me. He feels… familiar. Anyway, I don't know he told us that we are NOT witches. We are something else. Anyway, I don't know about sissy over here but I feel like a GOD!"Katherine said as she paced. By the end Bonnie was wide eyed and Caroline was reaching for her phone.

"Care! What are you doing?" Elena yelled as she grabbed Caroline's phone.

"Calling the mental place for you two nut jobs!" Caroline screeched.

"Wait! We can prove we aren't crazy!" Katherine yelled as her and Elena's hands linked. Suddenly Caroline was floating.

"Put me down! I believe you! I believe you!" Caroline yelled as she went down.

"Thank you!" Katherine said as she whipped her hair around.

"Alright, so, now Lena and I have to go Hone our powers while you figure out a plan to save out precious lives." Katherine instructed.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Damon asked.

"Because you so obviously care about Elena and she loves me. If you let me die she will kill you. No kidding. And because I'm super cute when I beg. Please!" Katherine said as she pouted and begged.

"She's like a dog. Fine I'll help!" Damon said as Elena and Katherine walked off.

ABNL

 **Hey guys! I hope you like it! I also wanted to tell you that I would love for you to guess what the girls are! Anyways! The Poll isn't yet! Give it a chapter or two! Please REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!Please enjoy the rest! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	5. new discoveries, New trageties

New discoveries, new tragedies

ABNL

"Alright, so what are we doing?" Katherine asked as her and Elena walked into the grill, arm and arm.

"Well kitty Kat, We are going to play it like this! Either A.) You and your sissy get turned and lose all of you powers. Or B.) You two get to your full strength and win. Or C.) You go into hiding! Come on! It is PERFECT! Then I won't have to stare at your ugly face anymore!" Damon said happily as Stefan rolled his eyes and Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena got Defensive.

"FYI, Idiot My _Hideous_ face is the same face as your loving Elena! Elena I don't know what you see in him. And BTW, I have my OWN plan. I'm Katherine pierce after all. I'm a survivor!" Katherine said in her usual taunting voice.

"Well. You and Elena's faces are different. Elena's is way more innocent and her eyes don't look deadly. She also has a nicer smile. And what is this GENIOUS plan of yours, Katherine pierce?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Well, it's actually OUR genius plan." Elena said as she raised her hand and Damon blushed slightly.

"Well. When I was near this original brother he knew my name! And he looked loving and happy. Like he just saw the sun for the first time. I don't know how… or why… But I also felt a sort of… connection and it was weird. Anyways, we will pull a classic Katherine and use his feelings against him. I ask him for help, Bat my pretty little Doe eyes, tell him I remember whatever we had, tell him I still love him, and BOOM! We all live happily because he makes a new plan!" Katherine said happily.

"Hey, why do you call yourself a _survivor_? There hasn't been anything for you to survive yet." Caroline asked confused.

"I don't know. It just feels right." Katherine said happily with a dazed look on her face.

Kat! Katherine! Are you cool?" Elena asked as she waved her hand in front of Katherine's face, snapping her out of her daze.

"Yah, yah, I'm good. Elena are you staying at my place till this blows over?" Katherine asked blankly.

"I thought so if that's ok…" Elena stuttered.

"Well then, hate to wrap up so soon but I believe we are done here. You ready?"Katherine asked as she held her hand out for Elena, and in a blink of an eye. They were gone.

ABNL

"Elena. I can't stop thinking about this guy! What is wrong! I keep feeling this… tickle in my heart and I just want to hug him, or kiss him! I don't even KNOW him! It's crazy!" Katherine fumed as she stomped around her and Elena's bedroom.

"Maybe we should go along with one of Damon's plans! I mean, I don't want you to be sad and lose control and mess up the plan. If we use Damon's methods then we know for sure we stay together forever!" Elena suggested.

"I will not give Damon the satisfaction of beating ME! I am ok. I promise. HAYLEY!" Katherine ruined the sentimental moment.

"WHAT! Quit being a brat and ruining my time just because you can't get a guy! I can! And BTW you need new sheets." Hayley said with a smirk.

"Alright, 1! You don't live here! Go to your house! 2! Would you like to visit the unemployment office, because that's where you will end you if you speak to me like that?" Katherine screamed.

"I'd like to see you try!" Hayley challenged as Katherine grabbed Elena's hand and next thing she knew, she was thrown across the room and out the window. But the girls caught her just in time and brought her back up.

"Go set up the living room for a movie and fix the window. And just so it's clear. If you EVER Challenge me again I will make sure your life's a living hell before I kill you. GO! NOW!" Katherine yelled as Elena bounced around happily.

"I can see why she's such a good assistant! That was…Fun!" Elena exclaimed.

"See what happens when you drop the innocent little precious act? You actually get to LIVE!" Katherine said happily as the two went towards the ground, only to be surprised by a visitor.

"Hello Katerina. Elena. This won't take long. I would just like to take you to your NEW quarters." Elijah stated regally as he flashed to them before they had time to react. The next thing they knew they were chained to separate walls and Elijah was looking between the two. Suddenly Katherine burst down and grabbed her head, it looked very painful, until she stopped and looked up, confused.

"Elijah? W-w-why do I remember you! I died! I am dead! How am I here! I remember my life but I remember you! Why can I remember you! What's wrong with me?" Katherine freaked out so Elijah hugged her, and behind his shoulder she shot Elena a wink, explaining everything, in just one small movement.

"Katerina." Elijah whispered as he pulled away from her

"Elijah!" Katherine said happily as she smiled.

"Let's leave. Fast." Elijah said as he started unchaining her.

"Wait Elijah! We can't just leave her! Whether you like it or not, she's my family. We are in it together or not at all." Katherine said assertively as Elijah gave a sad nod but untied her to. As soon as he did Katherine hugged Elena.

"Goodbye. We'll see each other again someday. Just not now. I have to know love. We will know each other someday though. Goodbye." Katherine said and then Elijah fell to the ground. They had snapped his neck with their minds!

"Quick! We need to tie him up!" Katherine said and then the chains did as they commanded.

ABNL

 **Alright so this is definitely my favorite chapter! I hated snapping Elijah's neck but I don't know... he rest was just fun to write. so if you have any ideas for this story or any requests i would love to hear them! Please review and tell me what chapter has been your favorite so far:)**

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )Save 

**Hey guys! The Poll for which of my stories is best is officially OPEN! I hope some of you vote there! I also hope you all review! Hope you enjoyed! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	6. straightening out

Straightening out

ABNL

Katherine and Elena were sitting around waiting for Elijah to wake up when Elena got a phone call From Damon.

"Hey Damon!" Elena said happily.

"Hey, where are you?" Damon asked worriedly.

"I'm in a cellar somewhere. Elijah kidnapped me and Kat but Kat faked some stuff, got us out, and we are waiting for him to awaken." Elena said casually.

"Blondie died with my blood in her system and now she's going to be in transition when she wakes up." Damon explained with an annoyed voice.

"Be there in no time!" Elena said scarily as she hung up.

"Care's dead but she's gonna wake up as a vampire. Teleport me there?" Elena asked as Katherine nodded, and in a blink she was gone. Katherine could talk to Elijah alone without a little buddy. She waited nearly ten minutes before he woke up with a gasp.

"Hi Elijah." Katherine said as she circled him. He couldn't move at all.

"Katerina…" Elijah said.

"Stop! It's KATHERINE!" Katherine said slowly.

"So I'm guessing you don't remember me?" Elijah guessed with a pained expression on his face.

"No. But I have this… lingering emotion where whenever I'm around you my heart rises and I get nervous so I was going out on a limb and saying you felt the same." Katherine explained casually as she sat on his lap facing him, one leg on either side of him.

"Katerina. This was not nice! I just wanted to stand by my family! You're manipulating the people who love you!" Elijah ranted, catching Katherine by surprise. She had to gulp back emotion before she could look at him.

"How I see it I was standing by the people _**I**_ love! You want Klaus to have more power! I want to save my sister's and my life! By how you're acting I can clearly see you don't feel the same but I VALUE my life!" Katherine said as she looked down.

"Katerina. You may not remember but you are SO much like Katherine. Locking me up, Loving YOURSELF! You couldn't be more alike. And yet you are so different." Elijah said softly as she looked up.

"Tell me about her… or me? What was I like in 1492? Wait… how did I know that date?" Katherine asked in confusion.

"Seeing people from you're… past must bring up memories. In 1492 you were sweet, compassionate. You made me believe in love again. You were so playful and fun, you could make anyone smile by just you're mere presence. In 1492 Klaus killed you're whole family, and then you were on the run for about 300 years. I was forced to hunt you. You became ruthless, manipulative, conniving, and as much as I denied it I loved that part of you." Elijah said softly.

"Always the gentle man Elijah. I want to let you go but I don't trust you not to kill me…" Katherine said happily as she looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"Maybe if I ever re-turn then we can try again?" Katherine asked as she walked out.

ABNL

"Caroline!" Elena screeched when she entered the room. Caroline was lying dead on the floor.

"Elena. Calm down. Caroline will be fine. Everything will be fine." Damon said as he grabbed her shoulders and nervously gulped.

"Okay. I trust you here!"Elena said sternly.

"Okay. I will use it wisely." Damon replied.

"Okay. Scoot over." Elena said as he scooted over and let her have a seat at the table he was sitting at. The table itself was full of different types of alcohol so Elena decided to take advantage of the situation while she could. She sat down and grabbed a bottle, downing it in no time.

"Wow, and I thought I could hold my liquor. And I have vampire tolerance!" Damon commented as he saw Elena drinking.

"Well I only have upped tolerance when I'm in contact with Kat. Otherwise… nope. No difference." Elena commented.

"Well sorry to break it to you precious but kitties not HERE and you're going hog wild! Also some us can't unhinge our jaws like alcohol snakes!" Damon joked.

"Well that's an upgrade! Maybe… maybe I'm starting to get solo magic?!" Elena hoped as she moved her hand and concentrated. Nothing.

"They probably didn't want to leave all that power in the hands of someone like Katherine so they put two of you so you don't go off the rails and end the world as we know it… and if you die of alcohol poison NOW… who's going to keep her in line?" Damon asked in a joking manner.

"Good point. And who would Klaus sacrifice?" Elena joked.

"Got me!" Damon retorted as he held up his hands in sign of surrender. The two continued talking, laughing. Damon was keeping a strong face, trying to keep her positive and smiling. Because he'd seen people just like Elena break down. And it wasn't pretty. And sometimes it was fatal. So he would do everything her could for her. Anything for her.

ABNL

 **Hey Everyone! what do you think of this chapter? I really liked the delena moments, what do you think? do you want me to stay on point with this and keep it going in the serious direction or do you want me to add more fluff like this? let me know and i hope you liked this chapter!:)Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	7. Fear and happiness

Fear and happiness

ABNL

"Elena! Thank God. Oh my god! Caroline…. Are you going to…? I mean….." Katherine stuttered, trying to find words but coming up blank.

"Yes. I think I will be more than fine. I have Stefan helping me with the ropes, after all. What could go wrong besides everything?" Caroline asked in a joking manner.

"I'm sorry." Katherine muttered as she rushed to Elena and grabbed her hand.

' _Hey! We ARE all powerful. Maybe we could…. Reverse her death?'_ Katherine mind suggested.

"NO! We could DIE!" Elena exclaimed, saying it out loud.

"Yah… But what if we succeed? We get our blonde bombshell back and we need to PRACTICE if we want to face Klaus!" Katherine retorted, a smile pulling on her lips.

"Klaus? I thought his name was NIKLAUS." Elena said, letting Klaus's name be said slower.

"Why do I keep getting these…? Memories?" Katherine said, squeezing her hands around her head and sinking to the floor.

"Wait… why don't I remember MY past!" Elena asked in a hurt tone.

"You haven't MET anyone from you're past yet. I have. For some reason I get weird vibes around your boy toys there to. Stefan I think of cheese cake. I love cheese cake. Damon I think Angel food cake. With pudding. Looks nice but then turns… spongy and you think it wasn't even worth it. Stefan I get butterflies… But not like Elijah's. More like… HEY lifelong friend! Damon I get the feeling that I'm only tolerating him because people I care about have to tolerate him." Katherine said. Suddenly Stefan and Damon looked at her with wide eyes.

"How do YOU remember back in 1864?" Damon asked as he looked her up and down.

"I-I-I Don't! I just get weird vibes around you two! The same I get around Elijah and he said he knew Katerina… Katherine?" Katherine said defensively but still over confidently and smug.

"Yah well. Katherine Loved ME so obviously you're mistaken." Damon said and Katherine laughed.

"Yah just like I LOVED Klaus! I get weird vibes from his mere name! The same Vibes as YOU! So do NOT tell me that. Sadly I know how to tell a liar when I see one. And I've had that skill since birth so there's no magic needed." Katherine finished. The door all of a sudden burst open, and a strange man walked in. Katherine went with huddling in the corner, Elena following closely.

"I'm getting some weird Vibes to, if it helps." Elena whispered.

"Ahh, little Katerina! And the only Doppelganger Who is NOT a complete traitorous slut, Elena!" Klaus said happily. Elena wouldn't admit it but she felt a different vibe with him. The kind of safe, secure vibe. She had no feelings at all. She just thought she could trust him. He seemed like he was her friend.

"What are you…? Who are you…?" Katherine stuttered, her voice choking in fear.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Elena asked calmly, no fear visible on her face at all. Katherine looked at her in confusion, and then looked back.

"Well I want to sacrifice you, of course! Oh, proper introductions. I am Niklaus Mikealson. Katerina, you can call me Klaus Elena you can call me-"Klaus started but was cut off.

"Nik." Elena said and Klaus's face softened immensely.

"Yes, well." Klaus said.

"I am Damon Salvatore. My brother Stefan and this is Barbie, newly Vampire Barbie." Damon said sarcastically.

"I am NOT a doll and next time you call me Barbie, Blondie, Goldilocks, or ANYTHING of that sort will be your last." Caroline said with a fake smile before storming out.

"Well. That's our BARBIE! She just turned so shes being a brat... you know how that is." Damon said, not bothering to lower his voice knowing Caroline could hear perfectly. As he was about to chase after her, Klaus quickly caught his arm.

"Yes well. I am Older than you by so much and if you dare talk to a lady like that again you just might find yourself on the other side." Klaus said with a low growl as Katherine watched in awe as he defended one of HER friends.

"Please don't sacrifice us!" Elena begged.

"Yah! Because we are MUCH stronger than you and will rip you to shreds without second thoughts in a heartbeat." Katherine said confidently in a mocking tone. Elena elbowed her side and she grunted, sharing a quick look with her twin. Klaus quickly sped up and grabbed the girls by the neck, choking them before he switched his grip by launching one hand in each stomach.

"The sacrifice will be tonight." Klaus said before he sped off. The girls sat on the floor coughing.

"SO. You can either A. Turn to a vampire or B. You can die." Damon said as he gave the girls the ultimatum.

"Turn. I will NOT let than incessant power needing unjustified immortal end the beauty that is Katherine pierce. And I would… Really appreciate if Elena did the same." Katherine said off the bat.

"Fine! I will also turn!" Elena said after a few minutes of Katherine's pleading eyes. Damon bit his wrist and each girl greedily drank. Damon pulled back and the girls released. They each left, walking to Katherine's car that was brought over.

"YAY!" Look forward to today because we are meeting our birth mommy Isobel and step Daddy Ric!" Katherine said enthusiastically.

"Yay!" Elena said with no emotion.

"Oh it will be fun!" Katherine said as the girls left for Katherine's family's house.

"MOM! DADDY!" Katherine shouted as she walked in, closing the door roughly behind her.

"Kitty! We didn't know you were stopping by we would have-" Isobel said as she and Alaric came down the hall, but when they got inside their mouths dropped completely.

"You have some SERIOUS explaining to do." Katherine stated with a smirk.

"I… We…. Would you like some tea?" Isobel asked with a pleading expression.

"Sure…?" Elena answered as Isobel disappeared.

"Please, have a seat…" Alaric said, offering seats to the twins.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to barge in like this." Elena said politely.

"It's quite alright." Isobel said as she set four glasses of tea down. Katherine opened her mouth to argue with her mother about drink preference but closed it, seeing as this was NOT about her and her petty needs.

"Ummm, so when did you two meet. Do you… get along? I'm sure you both got a few of the… Family genes so…" Isobel floated through her words, much like Katherine would; only Isobel had a certain curiosity, certain… Fear even in her voice.

"We know." Katherine said as she looked up in annoyance, a fake sarcastic smile playing on her lips.

"Ok well. You can't see each other then." Isobel said straight out.

"Sorry. You get NO say… also we need each other. We are going to live forever without powers after tonight because a crazy 1000 year old hybrid and his Brother Katherine's past life was in love with… also I totally trust the hybrid, he wouldn't hurt me- but anyways they are going to sacrifice us tonight and we are going to be vampires with no magic. We just wanted to say hi so you could know somewhat human me before my world changes and I get a brand new life." Elena said. She sounded so much like Katherine when she wanted to it was freaky. Not even Katherine- her SISTER had seen her like this. Everyone's mouths were wide open.

"I'm sorry." Isobel murmured, sadness replacing her astonishment.

"Huh? Did I… Did I hear you correctly?" Elena asked.

"I'm sorry for giving you up." Isobel said louder.

"It's ok. I grew up with a nice family. My parents died in an accident when I was 16 and I and my little brother grew up with my aunt from then. I became a writer and then I met Katherine." Elena said calmly as she told her mother about her happiness.

"Come on, Kat. We need to be ready." Elena said quietly as her and her sister walked out.

"It was nice meeting you." Elena called.

"You too." Isobel said with a satisfied smile.

ABNL

 **Sooooo…. Elena met her mommy! This story is NOT canon so if it doesn't go along with the story you know…. Sorry! Anyways I hope you liked it! I would love reviews!**

 _ **I won't post another chapter till I get at least 1 review! Good or bad! Idea or criticism!**_

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	8. sorry charlie

Sorry Charlie

ABNL

"Katherine!" Kol waved her down as the original family walked the town and saw the two girls. The sacrifice was in 2 hours. The girls nervously looked around, surprised to hear someone calling them. Not surprised to hear a British accent calling them.

"Yah?" Katherine asked in his direction after a moment of confusion. She quickly grabbed her twins hand as Kol and the Mikealson's approached. Katherine gave a small smile at Elijah but a very mischievous-no-good-troublesome smile in Kol's direction, he quickly returned the action.

"Do I… Do I know you?" Katherine asked smugly. Kol looked confused but turned to his brothers, giving them a look of confusion.

"Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert were reincarnated and now they don't remember us. They also have powers. They are part of the legend, of supernatural destroyers." Elijah explained, to quiet for the girls to hear him. A wild smile was on Kol's face until he looked at her, faking sadness.

"We were- were in love. Before you died. How are you here my love?" Kol said, turning up his British accent. Katherine smiled at him sadly.

"I don't remember you. I'm sorry. But wait… wasn't I in love with Elijah? Or was it Klaus?" Katherine asked confused. Klaus stepped forward.

"You loved me as a human and Elijah as a vampire. Kol does not fit in there besides when you two slept together to make me angry. And when you plotted for my demise." Klaus said.

"She doesn't remember and you don't know! I loved her with all of my heart to the moon and back. She loved me to!" Kol argued.

"That is NOT true. I know because I sense you're lying and when I see you I feel like stirring up trouble, not romance." Katherine said strictly. The wild smile came back to Kol.

"Pleasure doing business with you Miss Pierce." Kol said, the wild smile not even flinching. Katherine took his hand and shook it.

"Pleasure." Katherine agreed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Elena goody Gilbert." Kol said as he paced around her.

"Kol. Leave her alone. She can be a real trouble maker, with some help and a push from me, of course. She has come up with some of the best schemes! Oh and you should hear her when she contradicts Hayley's slutty behavior. Just as good as me! Seriously, you have to hang at my place one day so you can learn." Katherine bragged.

"Hayley?" Kol asked confused.

"Yes. She is my assistant. She is a total slut. She brings boys to my house! And she also calls me a brat! Of course it's true but she is my worker, I'm the boss and that is not how someone who needs employment talks to their boss. Like… She needs to be taught and I am the one to teach her so…" Katherine blabbered on casually inspecting her nails like she wasn't talking to one of the most dangerous creatures on earth.

"Oh, Darling! We will have to do something sometime. Seriously. You two sound HALARIOUS! So are we pranking Nik or Elijah first?" Kol went from happily discussing to a serious tone. Katherine burst into laughter.

"Well Kol. Before Katerina pulls a Trevor on you we'd better get back and prepare for your deaths. I have waited forever for this day. I am so happy!" Klaus said as he danced off.

"Wait!" Elena called. Klaus turned around but the others kept walking.

"Yes Love?" Klaus asked.

"Who are the vampires and wolves you're sacrificing?" Elena asked.

"Caroline and her boyfriend Tyler." Klaus said simply. Elena grabbed Katherine's hand and in the town square he was pinned to a wall.

"Where are they?" Elena asked angrily.

"The old Lockwood property." Klaus answered simply.

"Sorry. But you need a new vampire. Caroline is off limits and as for the wolf…. I was never close with him but I would like it if you spared him since he is one of my friends." Elena asked, her sweet tone of voice becoming more prominent.

"Fine. Go there and RESCUE Caroline. See what I care." Klaus said as he walked away. Elena hated to admit it but it pained her to see him like this. All dreary and heartbroken.

"Sooo…. What about if we go check out that new clothes store before we-"Katherine started.

"Stop, Katherine can we just go home and watch a movie?" Elena asked. It was no secret that Elena had moved in with Katherine, though they had separate rooms they liked to have slumber parties in Katherine's room to make up for lost time. Katherine quickly softened and relaxed.

"Okay. Let's go." Katherine said with a smile. The girls linked their hands and teleported.

"Maybe we should stop teleporting. When we teleport I get woozy and stuff." Elena explained as she scrunched up her nose.

"Yah… maybe we will get used to it though!" Katherine said. Elena rolled her eyes, deciding to let it go.

"Let's SAVE Princess Caroline!" Katherine said in an exasperated voice.

"Ok!" Elena looked into the cellar. Almost immediately she saw her blonde bestie and with Katherine's magical assistance they were using magic to teleport Tyler and Caroline home.

"Let's go to my place." Katherine suggested. The girls nodded and in the blink of an eye they were at Katherine's home.

"Okay! So do we watch the notebook or twilight!?" Katherine asked as she flaunted two movies.

"Twilight! How long has it been since I watched that? Geez it's been YEARS!" Elena laughed as Katherine sat down.

"HAYLEY! Pop the movie in and make us popcorn. Also please stop sleeping with every boy you lay eyes on in MY house. You don't live here slut." Katherine commanded. Hayley scoffed.

"Go now. There are perfectly good beds where you live in the dumpster. But I guess boys don't like that as much as our king XL foam mattresses and down feather pillows." Elena said in a bratty voice.

"Shut up you spoiled little rich kids." Hayley muttered as she walked away. By the time commercials were over Hayley had brought over popcorn and the girls were laughing along with the movie and characters. The movie had just ended and the girls were going to go to bed to sleep it off, supposing the sacrifice was off. It was 8:00 pm. They heard a knocking at the door and flinched in unison. Katherine shakily stood up and opened the door slowly. It was Elijah and Kol. Luckily Klaus wasn't there.

"Hi! Come in!" Katherine said, knowing not to invite a vampire in. Hayley walked by in a boy's shirt and underwear.

"Put some clothes on SLUT! This is MY house and as Elena commented earlier we know a very smelly dumpster you can see those people in." Katherine said in a bratty tone.

"You know what! You two are such spoiled little brats I don't know why I even-"Hayley started.

"You work here because you cant find any other employers who will put up with your antics! And if you EVER try to contradict our authority you will face a fate much worst then death. Compared to most stars assistant's Katherine treats you nicely. She barely makes you lift a finger." Elena all but shouted. An impressed smile went over Kols face. Katherine put her arm over Elena's shoulder proudly.

"I taught her everything she knows! Hey we were just about to watch the last twilight movie! You want to join. I am so team Edward but my dull as dishwater sister here is voting for wolf boy. Who do you two like more?" Katherine asked.

"Ummm. Well…" Elijah stuttered hopelessly.

"Edward he is MUCH cuter! Plus he has that pained look, oh my gosh it makes my heart MELT!" Kol talked in a girly voice. Katherine was the one to look impressed this time.

"My apologies Miss Petrova but it is time for the sacrifice so i fear we may miss the movie." Elijah said, not so sadly.

"Fine. lets go." Katherine said, quite upset. she grabbed Kol and Elena's hands while Elena grabbed Elijah's hand.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked.

"Getting us there." Katherine answered simply.

"Think we can do it with more people?" Elena asked in a smug tone.

"We are all powerful. Of course we can!" Katherine said happily. Before the boys could argue the girls had teleported everyone. The boys held their heads.

"Don't worry you will get used to it." Elena said casually as they walked to the middle of the circle. Klaus stood there and took a pint of each girl's blood.

"What do you want our blood for?" Elena asked.

"In case I don't get it right and you BOTH die once one dies." Klaus said casually.

"So… Who are you using as a wolf and vampire sacrifices?" Elena asked shakily. He had Katherine and Elena in separate circles. Go figure. The witch started chanting and a wolf was brought out. It wasn't just any wolf. It was a girl named Jules Caroline's boyfriend Tyler had befriended. They didn't want to tell Caroline and hurt her but they also saw him in bed with Hayley. Klaus staked the wolf in the heart and she died. Next they took a girl, Elena's aunt Jenna and made her drink blood. Katherine could hear Elena screaming in the background, but it sounded faint and far off. Klaus ripped the girl's heart out and then led Elena out. Elena kicked and punched him but she still got drained. Katherine felt a tingling. Then she felt blood running down her back. But Klaus wasn't anywhere near her. She was just bleeding. She dropped to the floor dead, and confused. No one had killed her? How did she die!

ABNL

( _In a dream)_

" _Melpomene, you're tragedy is great today. Maybe tone it down a bit? I'm feeling rather drained." A girl who looked like Elena said. She was dressed in Greek looking robes and was on a golden pedestal. Next to her also on a pedestal was a girl who looked like Katherine._

" _I can't help it, Harmonia. It's us. We died! Why do we always die! It's my fault! Wherever I go tragedy follows. I wish I had Harmony like you! Lucky." Melpomene grumbled._

" _I'm sorry. We are the original forms so our powers are strongest. But theirs are stronger than I've ever seen!" Harmonia said._

" _Maybe they will be the first to complete the bind. After all they do have forever. And the originals already love them so it's likely they will be protected. At least Elena might. But they will want to save Elena's sister, because they want Elena to be happy so it is a great possibility. Our 8, 327, 197 year long quest just might come to an end soon!" Melpomene said._

" _I don't think they will be the ones to end our quest. They LOVE vampires. If they end vampires they end themselves and their friends. Though if we pushed them it might work, it's a doubtful plan. They would be better off dying and letting more twins be reborn. Sadly they are the end of the line so they are our last shot." Harmonia said._

" _This will be tough, and they will probably rather kill themselves then kill their friends. They have much to learn. We still have much to learn and we have been at it for millions of years." Melpomene said. The two women whom the Greeks loved were speaking in an almost robotic voice. They sounded like philosophers. The girls did have much to learn. But hopefully they would learn together and Katherine wouldn't lose herself._

 _(End of dream)_

 **Hey guys! I can only imagine you're wondering what that was! I would have told you in the story but that would ruin the fun! do you know who Melpomene and Harmonia are? I'm going to do a huge build up. i hope this next chapter surprises you. I don't really like this chapter much... but its okay. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like Kat and Elijah's reunion along with Kat and Kol's reunion. The trouble has returned because Kol is there…. Anyways! I would love a review on this chapter! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	9. the old days

The old days

ABNL

Elena and Katherine awoke with a gasp. They looked around, realization setting in. They took in their surroundings, remembering what they were becoming.

"Lena…." Katherine started, trying to keep her voice from shaking and the tears from falling.

"Kat. My head hurts." Elena groaned. Katherine nodded, groaning back. The next thing they knew they saw each of their friends.

"Elena! Katherine are you two ok?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Yah. Hey. Stefan, Damon. Why does my head feel like It's being ground up and put back together then smashed on a table?" Katherine asked sarcastically. Elena gave an awkward laugh.

"Sorry. She is a bit cranky." Elena said lightly, glaring at Katherine for her to be 'more polite'. Katherine grumbled a sorry.

"It's ok. You are in transition. Your emotions will be heightened. Whatever you say or do…. Will be…. A bit off center." Stefan explained. Bonnie walked in front of the girls from behind the Salvatore's, pushing her way through.

"Are you… Are you going to complete the transition?" Bonnie asked, sympathizing yet judgmental eyes on the girls. Katherine scoffed.

"You Bennett's and your judginess. Give it a rest." Katherine ordered. Bonnie sent her a judgmental glare before going back to Elena, sympathetic and judgmental.

"I want to. I want to live." Elena said, her eyes glossing over and her voice going back to its squeaky tone. She took Bonnie's hands, nodding her head in pleading. A frown of disappointment graced Bonnie's face, before she drew her hands back. This caused Elena to break into a sob, covering her mouth with her hand as a tear silently rolled down her cheek. Bonnie reached into her purse and pulled out to jewelry items. One was a blue ring, and another was a blue-purple necklace.

"These will protect you from sunlight. You can't ever take them off." Bonnie said softly. Elena nodded, handing Katherine the necklace and her taking the ring.

"Thank you." Elena squeaked out. She delicately placed the ring on her finger, Katherine put the necklace on her neck, and both girls threw their arms around their friend. Next was Caroline's turn for the hug, and Katherine hugged Caroline extra tight. She was closer to the blonde; since she met them about a week ago they had become close friends. Elena was closer to Bonnie, naturally. They both saw everything in black and white. They saw what they wanted to see as good, and what they wanted to bad. Caroline and Katherine though had a different perspective. Caroline, like Katherine saw the world as it was. Colorful. There weren't just good people and bad people. There were grey areas to. That's what Katherine liked about Caroline.

"Ok. Where is the blood? And look away. I feel weird enough already." Katherine grumbled. Damon pulled a blood bag out of the already stalked fridge Katherine had and handed them each some blood.

"Thanks." Each girl grumbled. They took the blood, and poured it down their throats, letting it grace their tongues so they could get a taste for it. Elena gagged at first, Katherine sucked in a breath, before each girl took another sip, this time closing their eyes in pleasure.

"Wait!" Elena called before her friends could turn to leave.

"Yah?" Caroline asked, her and Bonnie's eyes furrowing in confusion.

"What do you know about Melpomene and Harmonia?" Katherine asked. The boy's eyes went wide.

"Melpomene and Harmonia. They were… Goddesses, practically. They were known to abuse their power as the first witches. Back then people with great power and special abilities were known as the gods and goddesses coming down to earth. They hated their magic and they sought to find away to destroy all magic. They hated their beauty because magic gave it to them. They used magic to mask their true appearance, but their lineage received their faces. The lineage that received their beauty was blessed with powerful magic. Enough to kill the magical race. Melpomene and Harmonia thought the best way to exterminate magic was to have all searching for a way to destroy it. So they took a place at the altar of people to be worshiped. They have yet to destroy it. And now they might never be able to." Stefan finished, gesturing to their still vampire faces. Now it was the girls turn to furrow their brows.

"What were they the goddesses of?" Elena asked, the first to regain her voice.

"I'm not sure..." Stefan said sadly.

"But…. But…." Katherine and Elena stuttered. They suddenly dropped to the floor, grasping their heads and screaming in pain. The pain stopped when Bonnie Muttered something, got a bloody nose, and almost collapsed had she not been supported. After a second the girls slowly and shakily stood up, clutching their heads tight.

"Stefan? Damon?" Katherine groaned, her eyes lighting up in amusement. Elena simply looked lovingly at Katherine, like a sister would after a few years apart.

"Катерина! Намерих те!" Elena yelled in Bulgarian. (Katerina! I found you!)

"Elena. No Bulgarian. I am Katherine Pierce! Not Katerina." Katherine annunciated.

"And it's time to pay our favorite originals a visit?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Precisely." Katherine said. In a flash they were gone, leaving the boys and their friends to gawk in their wake.

ABNL

"Kol! Rebekah! Elijah! Hurry! We need to leave!" Klaus shouted up the stairs of his mansion.

"Nik! We are coming! Some of have more than the clothes on our back's to pack though." Rebekah said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm ready for my close up." Kol stated, sashaying down the stairs, copying Rebekah's previous moments by attempting to flip his short hair with an agitated sigh.

"Lijah!" The three siblings started shouting up the stairs. After a few shouts Elijah came down looking like he would kill them. He was carrying at least 15 black suit bags in his hands. He set them down on the Carrier with the other bags and a few vampires took them.

"Bloody Hell 'Elijah. We knew you liked suits but what were you doing in there? Making sure every speck was off so you officially could tell your suit club that your suits were 'spic and spam'?" Kol asked in an amused voice. Elijah looked a bit angered but tried to hide his blush. There was a quick knock at the door. Great. Saved by the bell.

"What do you want? Don't you locals know we are leaving town?" Klaus asked annoyed. He finally looked at the door and his eyes bulged at who he saw.

"Nik!" Elena exclaimed embracing him. He stood limply frozen, barely managing to put his arms around her. Katherine looked a bit scared but quickly sucked in a breath of confidence.

"Hey Klausy! Is that any way to treat you're least favorite and favorite doppelgangers?" Katherine asked pushing past him and walking in. An angry Rebekah and amused Elijah trailing her.

"No…. this wont do. Alright. Get your suit Taylor Elijah; he has better taste then Bekah's interior designer. If you all are staying here you must have better conditions." Katherine stated, walking back to the room with Kol, Elena, and Klaus in it. Katherine's eyes widened and she let out a long shriek. Kol doing the same.

"KOL!" Katherine shouted, hugging Kol, receiving confused looks from everyone.

"Well if it isn't my favorite kitty Kat." Kol exclaimed, releasing the brunette.

"Kol Mikealson my favorite partner in crime!" Katherine exclaimed, both of them laughing lightly. After a minute of their 'catching up' Rebekah stepped up.

"You two…. You two know each other? Geez I thought Kol was trying to play you when he said you were in love." Rebekah stated. At this Katherine's eyes bulged and both her Kol broke into loud laughter, like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

"Yah right! He wishes!" Katherine said, shoving Kol.

"That reminds me!" Katherine said, her eyes lighting up. She looked at her nails before socking Kol in the face.

"That's for trying to trick me!" Katherine said. Kol looked hurt, before he put an arm on her shoulder, smirking.

"So….how do you two know each other?" Rebekah asked confessed.

"Isn't it obvious? Kols My Best friend!" Katherine exclaimed. Everyone looked at them, trying to analyze their game.

"Well. It's not THAT hard to believe we met! Maybe it's the fact that Klaus wronged us both…." Kol said, holding out the last word in thought. Katherine snapped in and played along.

"Or maybe it's the fact that we always come up with the best plans….." Katherine said, like Kol, holding out the last part in thought.

"And by best you mean craziest. The kind that would get any NORMAL person killed." Kol stated, shooting her a glare. Katherine rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Yah, yah! Get over yourself. Just because I 'asked' you to cause World War 2 and you got caught in a few major explosions doesn't mean you get to be crabby! It was for the good of my entertainment. And it's much more fun for us to feed in war zones." Katherine said in an exasperated tone. Elijah couldn't help but smile.

"Look at him! Thinking he gets 'sympathy' for a temporary death! Who does he think he is? I mean! He is freaking INDESTRUCTABLE!"Katherine shouted, rolling her eyes. Kol had run off and so she was going to chase after him. Elena turned to Rebekah.

"Bekah! Elijah!" Elena exclaimed, hugging both siblings.

"Nik…. Sorry for intruding and all but... Well you know how stubborn Kat can be and she wanted to 'visit' you and…. How have you been? Since the umm… you know?" Elena asked.

"Good. Ok. How have you been? I'm so sorry I did this to you 'Lena." Klaus said sincerely, placing his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm ok, it's ok. Nothing I haven't done before, right?" Elena said weakly, joking light heartedly.

"Yes, well." Klaus said.

"Are… are you really leaving?" Elena asked, looking up at her friend.

"Well. We were planning on it but how can we now? I have to meet Kol's only friend!" Rebekah said, looking at her brother with pleading eyes.

"I suppose so." Klaus said after a second with a smile and nod. Elena clapped her hands in happiness.

"Yay! Hey, I better go after Kat. We came right over once Kat got her memories and I need to tell her about my so called, as she will put it 'boring' other existence. I mean the women started World War 2 for god sakes!" Elena said, staring a nod in Klaus's direction before running off to find her sister.

ABNL

 **Hey! So the girls now remember their past lives! Sorry for those of you anti Kol/Kat friendship people but I love them; they are like… the perfect partners because they are like…. Them! They don't even have enough words to describe them! This story is Kalijah and delena. Klaus and Elena and Kol and Katherine are friends. They may have short crushes and go on dates with other people but nothing serious. K/E and E/D are endgame. That is that. I will admit, I was laying the whole Koltherine friendship on pretty thick but I just got carried away in my excitement and EEEKKKK! They remember! How could I resist? Anyway. Elena and Elijah never ever ever and will never ever EVER! Have a 'thing' same goes for Klaus and Katherine. NEVER! Also. For you Delena fans apologize I'm used to writing anti-Elena and anti-Damon things because of his history with Caroline. I'm not used to writing this stuff so please all I can ask is for a bit of patience. Also I didn't mean to offend ANYONE with this chapter and i am extremely sorry if i did. Please review. Ideas and critism, it doesn't matter Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	10. Bond's and Boundaries

Bonds and Boundaries

ABNL

Elena and Katherine were sitting on Katherine's couch, talking with the last twilight playing in the back round.

"Elena. I have to leave town. With or without you. Klaus, he might have given me an escape hatch tonight because he was swooning over you but…. It was probably a one time thing." Katherine explained, taking hold of her twin's hands.

"No. You don't have to leave. Do not leave there is no need to leave!" Elena tried to explain.

"Elena. Yes there is a need to leave. I want to live. Klaus will never allow that." Katherine explained.

"Katherine listen to a story I have to tell." Elena said, looking down quietly.

"Elena. I don't need to hear a story. I need to pack." Katherine said, making a move to get up. But Elena was just as strong. Elena grabbed her hands and pulled her down.

"450 years ago after 1492 and after you escaped the ritual, Klaus found me. I was a vampire so he couldn't use me. At first he thought I was you. He tried to kill me. After I explained who I was he felt bad. He knew how important family was to people so he let me stay. While still tracking you. Nik became the brother I never knew and Bekah became the sister I never knew." Elena said, snapping out in reminiscing. She snapped back quickly though.

"After about 100 years I started talking about wanting to know you. He said he would find you for me. So we could be together. He said he would never hurt you. He gave me his word. In all of my 350 years of knowing him he never broke his word once. Not even to those who wronged him." Elena explained. Katherine's eyebrows crinkled in thought. Thinking back to all of those good memories. Katherine's eyebrows loosened and she turned to walk out.

"Kat! Does…. Does this mean you're… staying?" Elena asked hopefully. Katherine looked surprised at the question. But nodded.

"Well I can't leave behind my best friend and baby sister, now can I?" Katherine asked with a raised eyebrow. Elena laughed.

"I guess not. And what make you think that you're older and I'm younger?" Elena asked with a pointed look.

"Just a hunch." Katherine answered before running back to her room to a well deserved slumber.

ABNL

"Hello Kol." Elijah greeted.

"Hello 'Lijah." Kol greeted back. Kol was in his room getting ready for the dinner party they were having tonight to celebrate Klaus's turning.

"So formal. Just because Kol inevitably slept with Katerina and Elijah wants to sleep with Katerina doesn't mean it's a big deal. I mean, let her take a page from her own story and use one of her many motto's. She can have you both." Klaus said, dancing over his words as if it was casual conversation. Well, for the 1,000 year old originals any conversation is casual conversation. Regardless, Kol felt his cheeks burning with rage at the names and implications he was making. It only added to his dismay that Elijah was sitting doing nothing.

"Niklaus. If you say one more hurtful thing towards her you will deeply regret it. She is not involved with me, nor has she or will she ever will be. She is my best friend and I don't appreciate the way you speak so low of her as if she were a simple gum on your shoe. Just because she wished to live 500 years ago does not mean I will allow you to torture her for it so you might as well let your grudges go, pull on your big boy shorts and make do! And Elijah Mikealson! How dare you not defend the love of your life and just sit there like a bloody ninny!" Kol screamed before storming out, leaving his older brothers wide eyes and full of questions.

"It's as if we were just scolded by a child." Klaus commented dryly.

"Indeed." Elijah agreed.

ABNL

Elena woke up feeling groggy. And her throat burned. The memories from last night came flooding back and she forced herself out of bed. She rushed to the mini fridge and reluctantly pulled it open. She pulled a blood bag out and chugged it, shivering at the foreign, yet familiar flavor. She pulled on a pair of jeans, her black sneakers, and a red furry sweater since it was close to winter, the silver necklace Rebekah gave her, which belonged to the original witch before her, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, wrote a quick note to Katherine and ran out the door. It was already 11:30 am and she only had 15 minutes to get to the grill from her sister's home across town. She raced into her car and drove. She got to the grill at 11:43 am and ordered a coffee and got a booth. She stared out the window blankly until she smelled it. She smelled _him_. She looked briskly at the clock. 11:45 am. The exact time they decided to meet. Some things never change.

"Damon. Hi." Elena said with a warm smile. Oh, Damon loved being the cause of that alluring smile.

"Hey beautiful." Damon said, leaning in and planting a light kiss on her awaiting lips.

"Damon. There is so much we need to talk about." Elena laughed lightly. Damon gave her a concerned look.

"Elena… is everything ok?" He asked. When she opened her mouth to reply a waiter came to take their orders. Yes! Saved by the bell.

"Can I get you anything?" The waiter asked.

"Yes!" Elena replied enthusiastically. Elena and Damon gave him their orders and sent him off.

"Damon…. There's something you should know." Elena said, giving a shaky breath.

"Elena…" Damon said in a warning tone. She held one finger up to silence him.

"When…. When Kat and I turned we got the memory of our past lives back. I wanted to tell you about my past life." Elena said. Damon was giving her a questioning look.

"In 1475, two babies were born. Two, beautiful baby girls. They both had beautiful Doe eyes, and a lovely olive skin tone. One had Curly, silky brown hair and the other had straight silky brown hair. Their names were Katerina and Elena Petrova. They grew up closer than ever. By the time they turned about 7, weird things would happen around them. Things, like a new ball they got would mysteriously disappear. Or it would float down from the roof tops when they hugged when crying. After a month or so of this, Elena Petrova was sent away to a far away land. Eventually her family moved on and forgot of her existence. In 1492, Elena Petrova turned into a vampire. She just… mysteriously dropped dead. About 50 years later Niklaus Mikealson and his esteemed sister Duchess Rebekah Mikealson Found her wondering the streets of England. They meant to kill her. They thought she was Katerina Petrova. After a long few weeks of rough ground they decided to keep her. Another 100 years later and she convinced them to hunt Katerina for her. So when they found her they could keep her. So she could know her sister. In 1864 Elena Petrova dropped dead. It wasn't until later that they would discover that Katerina Petrova burned in the old church that exact day that exact time. They mourned their 'little sister'." Elena had finished talking. Damon stared at her understanding.

"So. You… like the originals?" Damon asked skeptically. Elena nodded.

"They were my only family. Most of all they were my friends. Damon, I know it's hard to understand but for me? I'll make you a deal. You accompany me to Nik's dinner party tonight and try to get to know him." Elena decided. Damon nodded blankly.

"I have to go say the same stuff to Bonnie. Then see if Care is going. I didn't know if you noticed but I am definitely making sure Nik apologizes to her. Bye Babe." Elena said. She gave him a fleeting kiss and rushed off.

ABNL

Kol straightened his tie in the mirror. It amazed him that after 1,000 years he still didn't know how to tie one. Well… the world would just have to make do. He was posing in the mirror when he heard a knock at the door. His door was open and he rushed back to a flawless position.

"Well gee; Kol didn't know you wanted to be a male model!" Katherine said with a laugh, leaning in the door way.

"Kat! You look astounding!" Kol said as he went to hug his best friend. She was dressed in a black long off the shoulder evening gown by Mori Lee.

"You don't look to bad yourself!" Katherine said. She pulled off his tie and knotted it around his neck, coming so close to him their body's touched. She tightened the tie and stepped back, smiling brightly.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed. The two proceeded to their mindless chatter, linking arms and descending the Mikealson stairs until they reached the full ballroom. Katherine scanned the room. Her eyes lit up with fire when she saw Klaus, greeting guests. She also saw her sister with Damon.

"Up, my twinstincts are tingling and I'm almost 99.9 percent sure that trouble is brewing in paradise." Katherine stated, pointing over to the three meeting. Kol tuned in.

"Damon. What are _you_ doing here?" Klaus asked in a disgusted voice. Before Damon could reply Elena gave him a stern look.

"He is my boyfriend, Nik. Please. And besides. I think you have bigger fish to fry in the form of Caroline Forbes." Elena said, giving him a pointed look before walking into the mansion and tugging Damon along with her. Klaus then turned to Caroline who had come in behind the two.

"Caroline, Love would you like to dance?" Klaus asked smoothly, turning up the charm factor.

"I'd much rather drink Straight Vervain, but thanks." Caroline said in a perky cheerleader voice. Klaus cringed, since she had stepped lightly (Not so lightly) on his foot but he chased her, grabbing her arm and spinning her in a twirl.

"I think you may have to sett;e for champagne." Klaus laughed. he handed Caroline a glass from a passing waiter.

"I see you have worn my dress, Love." Klaus whispered, swaying her to the music.

"I was in a rush with nothing to wear." Caroline whispered, trying to find her voice.

"Is that so? What about the bracelet, Love?" Klaus asked.

"It looks good with this!" Caroline tried to justify.

"Caroline. I wanted to give you my sincerest apologies for what I did. How I treated you and the Lockwood boy was wrong. I am dearly sorry." Klaus said, bowing his head lightly to her before walking away. Caroline stood on the dance floor, to shocked to move.

"Kol! No eaves's dropping it's rude!" Katherine chastised.

"Yes, yes." Kol said absentmindedly.

"Hey, I'm going to go dance." Katherine stated, walking away towards Elijah. Kol stood, staring after her in a daze.

"You are actually into _Katherine_? Elena asked surprised. She had just stalked up behind him only to find him drooling over her sister.

"Don't tell her, please. If she knew she would hate me and so would 'Lijah." Kol explained, still staring at her dancing with his brother.

"I won't need to if you keep staring after her like a love sick fool." Elena fired back. Kol begrudgingly faced her. He opened his mouth to say something but shook his head. He then went off to find the champagne. He didn't truly like Katherine like that, he supposed it was just after knowing her so long he was getting his feeling confused.

ABNL

 **Hey! Sorry for adding Kol's little 'crush' but I just couldn't resist stirring up the drama! Kennet is still going to be here. And so will Kalijah. They are endgame so I will stay true to my word! Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I personally am a fan of over protective Kol. But I am an even BIGGER fan of innocent vulnerable Kol. He is just too cute. Anyways! Please review! Ideas or criticism! Happy birthday!**

 **Love –S**


	11. Tricks and Truths

Tricks and Truth's

ABNL

Katherine awoke bright and early and shot up like a rocket. She put on a black top that was loose with beading and embroidery on the neckline. She threw on some black leather skinny jeans and ankle high boots. She didn't forget her daylight necklace luckily. She brushed out her curly hair and re-curled it. She then tackled her sleeping twin.

"Lena! Wake up!" Katherine said happily. Elena groaned angrily but exasperatedly shot up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Elena said angrily. Elena walked into the bathroom and came out with a pair of blue jeans and a green long sleeved shirt with a V neckline and buttons on it. She also wore her black tennis shoes. When Elena came out she saw breakfast. She saw a plate of waffle's and scrambled eggs accompanied by a glass of blood.

"Thanks." Elena muttered. She gobbled up her breakfast and stood up to leave.

"Hayley! Clean the house while we are gone! And set Elena up a room! Switch my black curtains to purple and make Elena's curtains…. Pink. Make a color scheme for the rooms and match purple and pink in there." Katherine called out before she and Elena left for the Mikealson mansion.

The car ride was mostly silent. The only sound being the radio and their mindless chatter. They pulled up to the Mikealson mansion and without knocking walked in. Katherine Called Kol's name while Elena called for Klaus. Instead of seeing the one's they were looking for they saw Elijah.

"Elijah." Elena greeted.

"Where's Kol. I can NOT be seen with a carbon copy so I am taking Elena shopping. I would probably die before I carried my own bags. Where is he?" Katherine asked innocently.

"I believe my brother is in his room. It was… lovely seeing you, Katerina." Elijah said, kissing her hand lightly. She smiled warmly before taking her hand and breaking his gaze. She took Elena's hand and pulled her upstairs. When she got there Elena branched off in search of Klaus and Katherine walked in. Kol was lying in his bed, sleeping like a baby. Katherine smirked. Elijah had followed her upstairs.

"Katerina, what are you doing?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Waking your baby bro up." Katherine said. Elijah just shook his head smiling. Katherine walked into Kol's room and began shouting. Kol shot up and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her smirking.

"What is god's name are you doing! Its bloody 6:00 am!" Kol complained, sitting back on his bed.

"That's what your clock says, Kol. It's 1:00 pm." Katherine said dryly, pulling the curtains open. Kol groaned at the light.

"Ah! The light!" Kol complained. When Katherine made no move of closing them he sighed.

"What do you want then?" Kol groaned.

"Ugh! I texted you like…all night last night. And all morning! We are going…. Shopping!" Katherine squealed. Kol frowned and groaned in annoyance. Elijah had headed back downstairs after this.

"Why me?" He whimpered, looking up.

"Up! Up! Up!" Katherine said, pulling him out of bed. She walked to his closet and inspected his clothes before pulling out a black Henley that hugged his muscles, jeans, and a pair of boots. She laid it on the bed before walking out.

15 minutes later Kol was dressed and the three were walking out to the car. They drove for a couple hours till they reached Charlotte, North Carolina mall.

"Alright. Look for anything I might wear." Katherine said the three spread out into the mall and within the hour Elena came back with a bunch of clothes, only to be met with Katherine and Kol who had completely different ideas.

"What are THOSE?" Katherine screeched in Elena's direction. Elena flinched a bit but looked sad.

"They are pretty…." Elena said sadly.

"No. no. No. we don't want you looking like me so we picked out pretty colors but THIS! Is this a long sleeved shirt? What are you? The poster child for nuns?" Katherine scolded. Elena swallowed. In Katherine's hands were designer clothes. Colors with bright pinks, lavenders, baby blue, light green, white, grey, dresses, tank tops, cardigans, shorts, and boots and heels. Elena set her findings on the bench and their next shop was the hair salon. They decided Katherine would manage Elena's hair and Kol would scour for more clothing.

The three met up in a store an hour had a streak of red hair and her hair was in luscious waves. Kol took no notice, sadly. "So…. We need to have some fun." Katherine said. Elena looked confused but Katherine and Kol gave her a look. "Some REAL fun." Katherine said bluntly. Elena nodded, looking away to sift though clothes.

"How about we... umm…."Kol stuttered.

"I've got it!" Katherine shouted. Elena came out with a dress and belt. She was feeling around the dress for something wrong when she shouted.

"OW!"Elena and Katherine shouted simultaneously. Their eyes widened.

"What was that? We are vampires. We don't GET special abilities." Katherine said, swallowing. Kol looked at them observantly.

"You're magic must be so strong even in death it stays. That happens on occasion… those are called heretics but they are siphoners. You're magic must just have that touch…." Kol said.

"Let's just… see what we can do? We weren't touching… I don't get it!" Elena exclaimed.

"You're right…."Katherine said. She looked at the thin air and an outfit came flying at her.

"That is exactly what I wanted! Yay! Solo magic!"Katherine cheered.

"Wait! Idea. Now we can do it to. This idea requires stealth. Stealth only you possess." Kol said, smirking.

GTBA

The next three hours passed.. Elena had ten shopping bags. Since the day was about Elena Katherine only had three bags, and Kol had two. They strapped their shopping bags to the roof rack and went on their merry way home. Since it was Katherine's car they dropped Kol off first. The three went inside the Mikealson mansion.

"Nik!" Elena called. Klaus was in front of them looking at Elena curiously. He took a strand of her hair between his fingers and glanced back at her.

"Your hair…." He stuttered.

"Yes, yes. I know. It's red. Kat made me do it. Supposedly we don't look different enough." Elena laughed lightly.

"Klaus! We have ten more movies to watch in only three hours-"Caroline screamed, coming into view. When she saw them she freaked.

"Elena! Katherine! It's not what it looks like! He…. He was PHONE stalking me! And then my mom invited him in and he was real stocking me and…..and….. I agreed I would hang out with him….. Because you're his friend….." Caroline said nervously.

"Care. It's ok." Elena said. Caroline nodded, silently excusing herself. She went back to the movie room to wait.

"Well, we better get going. Not good to keep Care waiting and all…" Elena said. Klaus nodded and Klaus, Katherine, Elena, and Kol all went out to the car. Klaus's eyes widened at the load and they waved goodbye.

"Kol! We still on for movie night next week?" Katherine shouted.

"Sure!" Kol said.

"KK! See you tomorrow!"Katherine shouted. Kol looked puzzled, but sighed and walked away, Klaus in tow.

ABNL

 **Hey! So… no reviews yet? What am I doing wrong? What are you're thoughts on the pace of the ships….. To slow… to fast. I figured that Elena and Katherine needed friends other than the mystic falls gang so what do you think of the Klaus/Elena friendship. Rebekah/Elena friendship? Kol/Katherine friendship. I decided not to add Elena and Elijah being friends because he has a thing for doppelgangers and them hooking up is inevitable and Katherine is merciless and unforgiving so…. please review! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	12. Pranks and Laughter

Pranks and Laughter

ABNL

Elijah woke up the next morning. He had been in a bad mood ever since Katherine brushed him off to go shopping with his brother. He was in his usual suit. He heard a knocking at the door. He groaned but went to the door. It was too early for this.

"Hello?" He grumbled once he opened the door. He snapped out of his daze when he saw Katherine and Elena at the door. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning. Niklaus is still asleep along with Rebekah and Kol. My apologies…." Elijah said stiffly. Both girls stifled laughter but nodded.

"That won't be a problem." Elena assured him politely. The two girls went upstairs. He saw both girls running downstairs, Elena looking confused and Katherine looking happy.

"Um…Elijah Do you know where Klaus is?" Elena asked. Elijah nodded and pointed her in the direction of the family room. She went in and saw Klaus and Caroline, cuddled in a blanket innocently sleeping on the couch, the TV flashing in front or of them. They had mugs of coffee near them so Elena saw that they were trying to pull an all nighter. Elena laughed a bit, but walked out, shutting the door behind her.

While she was tending to her friends Katherine was getting a spray bottle. She filled the spray bottle with water. Then she stared at it intently.

"I hope you don't mind my asking but what in the world are you doing and how has this water assaulted you?" Elijah asked jokingly.

"It must be Christmas because this is a miracle! THE Elijah Mikealson! Making a joke! And FYI I'm turning the water to vervain." Katherine informed him in a snarky voice.

"My apologies but didn't you lose your powers?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, yes. But it turns out that when we turned we kept them. Found out yesterday." Katherine said. Elijah looked at her disbelievingly. Katherine sighed and sprayed him. Elijah felt a burning and winced, holding back a scream or shout.

"Your fault." Katherine laughed. She then strutted upstairs to Kol's room.

"Kol…. It's time to wake up…." Katherine whispered in his ear. He groaned but didn't wake.

"No! I don't want to eat pea's Mummy!" Kol groaned in a childish voice in his sleep Katherine laughed and took her phone out.

"Say that again, sweetie I didn't hear you…." Katherine asked nicely.

"NO! Don't make me eat the pea's Mummy! No! They disgusting!" Kol whined, tears streaming down his crying face. Katherine was videoing it all, and took the spray bottle she briskly sprayed him and watched as it burned and realization hit him.

"Not the peas!" Kol screamed. He looked instantly mortified when he saw Katherine videoing.

"Get dressed. It's like 8:00 am and we are totally going to brunch at the grill with Damon, Stefan, Bekah, Klausy, Elena, and possibly Caroline and Elijah." Katherine explained. She was still videoing. Kol lay back down and groaned loudly. Katherine looked upset before spraying him some more. He was burning up and quickly rushed out of bed and to the bathroom. Katherine nodded happily and went downstairs to text Caroline.

' _Hey Care! Brunch at the grill, you in?'_ Katherine texted. She waited for at least 60 seconds before getting worried. Caroline NEVER took more than 45 seconds to respond to a text. EVER. She literally clung to her phone like a life line. Katherine quickly dialed the blonde's number. Ring. Ring. She heard the quiet ringing from the living room. Katherine burst the doors open. She saw Caroline, snuggling to Klaus to block the noise out. Katherine squealed, purposely waking them up.

"Kat…" Caroline grunted groggily. Klaus was stirring and released the blonde in a second once reality hit him. Caroline sat up and Katherine just stood smiling.

"Brunch at the grill. You two are our mandatory guests. Care, we are so slumber partying tonight. I need all the dirty details." Katherine said, maniacally licking her lips. Katherine then sashayed down the hallways to Elijah, leaving Caroline to get home and ready in 30 minutes to an hour.

"Elijah! How are you this fine evening? You must come to brunch, darling." Katherine said, sprawling herself across two chairs like she owned the place.

"Certainly. It's only 8:00, do you mean brunch or breakfast?" Elijah asked.

"Early brunch." Katherine elaborated.

"Look at this video of Kol! I just posted it on YouTube and it already had like, 1,000 views!" Katherine said, showing him the video she just took. Elijah let out a chuckle before it ended.

"I hope Kol doesn't get angry." Elijah said.

"He won't. It's revenge for when he had that artist paint me when I had just woken up! It was the most mortifying thing EVER!" Katherine laughed.

"So…. Tonight I have a slumber party With Care bear and Elena, but…. Whenever your free contact me, we'll meet up." Katherine said.

"Sounds tempting, what's the catch?" Elijah asked.

"No catch, yet. I did say before the sacrifice that if I ever got my memory back maybe we could meet up, did I not?" Katherine asked, and with that she sashayed out, leaving a bewildered, amused, and curious Elijah to stare after her. They always said that curiosity killed the cat, but maybe the cat knew and just decided it was worth the risk. Well, if there's one thing Elijah knows it's that she is definitely worth the risk.

ABNL

The next half hour passed and Kol, Katherine, Elena, Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah all piled into Klaus's SUV. They were being met at the grill by the Salvatore's, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Matt.

"Hey Kol, ready to execute the plan?" Katherine whispered so quietly only Kol could hear it.

"This will blow up in our faces! Are you two nuts?" Elena barged in, also whispering.

"So... Operation embracement is a go?" Katherine asked. Kol nodded yes and Elena sulkily muttered an agreement. Elena and Katherine joined hands and Elijah's face became a grey. His eyes became a blackish grey and his hair black. He looked as if he were pulled right out of a black and white movie. The trick was, though that he couldn't see it on himself. Klaus. Klaus got little targets on his butt. He got a sign on his back that said 'smack me'. He looked right out of a high school prank. Irony anyone? They were pulling up to the Grill. Stefan and Damon were leaning on Damon's car. Bonnie and Jeremy were standing next to each other. And Matt was ending his shift inside. Elena rushed out and wrapped her arms around Damon. He gave her a twirl and she giggled, pecking him on the lips.

"Ew! PDA much? Get a room." Kol said. Katherine walked up, smiling.

"Look who it is! It's St. Stefan and his brother Damon. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. It's pronounced Demon." Katherine said, still smiling in a cruel way. Elena had backed off of Damon and Damon just smiled his Cheshire cat smile at her.

"The one and only Kitty Kat." Damon said. Katherine laughed a bit, but stayed quiet. Finally Caroline pulled up after about a minute of waiting.

"Sorry. My mom didn't have her shift and she went all detective on me." Caroline explained Caroline looked at Klaus and Elijah curiously. Everyone had been stifling laughter and avoiding looking at the two. Caroline just looked at Klaus's butt.

"Nice view, eh love?" Klaus asked. Caroline looked at Katherine for what to do and Katherine made a slapping motion. Caroline tried not to burst into laughter, and simply slapped Klaus across the butt. Klaus looked taken aback. Caroline simply headed inside, giggling. Everyone came and slapped Klaus's but, except Elijah who looked just as confused.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked.

"All in due time. In the mean time, though. SELFIE!" Katherine exclaimed. Klaus excused himself to go to the bath room. Katherine was holding the phone and got a boring Elijah, normal everyone else, and Klaus's back side, just happening to catch their little work of magic. A waitress came to take the groups order.

"Umm…. five Caesar salads, 7 burgers. 12 beers." Kol ordered, smiling perkily.

"So brother, which black and white movie are you impersonating this time?" Kol asked. Katherine slapped his arm.

"Stop, Kol. Don't be MEAN. He's just following the usual statement. The only thing people like more than a man in uniform is a man in suit." Katherine said, giggling. Everyone in the table erupted in laughter at her except for Elijah who just looked quizzically along with Klaus. The food was brought out.

"So! We have an announcement!" Elena exclaimed.

"Katherine." Elena commanded, standing up. Both concentrated long and hard on the two elder mikealson brothers. Elijah appeared black and white to Klaus and himself and Klaus's practical joke was visible to himself and Elijah. Klaus burst into laughter, and Elijah looked confused. Elijah looked down at himself and if he could turn a color it would surely be red.

"Elena. Katerina. If you do not turn me back this second you will surely feel a great deal of pain." Elijah said. He had a deadly expression on that scared Elena. Though it didn't scare Katherine she decided to throw him a bone.

"I'm sooo scared." Katherine said. She stared Elijah down before he turned back to normal. Klaus nodded, going to pay. He received several slaps from various women with promiscuous looks. He was honestly confused. He heard Elijah burst into laughter at seeing Klaus turned around. Klaus put a few 20's on the desk before storming to the table.

"WHAT did you do!?" Klaus asked angrily.

"This." Katherine said, showing him the picture she had posted everywhere.

"You're lucky I don't kill you!" Klaus warned. He tugged off the paper and sat down, pouting. It was an awkward silence.

"So… you have solo magic? And your powers back?" Caroline asked, itching to break the peace and quiet.

"Yup. But solo magic is a real drainer." Katherine said, yawning.

"Well we better get back then, huh?" Elena asked. Everyone stood up and exited, leaving the rather revealing and hilarious brunch. Never again would they come to a brunch with the Petrova girls. Never again.

ABNL

 **Hey! I know these have been rather fluffy chapters but this story is a lot of fluff…. They will be involved in some action soon I think. I hope this is turning out okay! Please review and tell me if you have any ideas for a big bad. Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	13. Movie Night

Movie Night

ABNL

Katherine and Elena were sitting in the living room, waiting. They were having Bonnie and Caroline over for a slumber party.

"Hayley! Set up the sleeping bags immediately. And pop a few movies in the DVD player. And make popcorn." Katherine commanded to Hayley.

"Fine Brats." Hayley said.

"Umm…. Excuse me but I don't think so! We aren't brats!" Katherine said.

"Yah you totally are. How's the next fashion line going with Pierce couture?" Hayley asked in a snarky voice.

"Hayley…." Katherine warned, transforming her face to a vampire and fading back to normal.

"Seriously? You really need more threats. I could come up with 5 better threats in my sleep! Whatever." Hayley said, walking off with a light laugh. She grabbed various girly DVD's and threw them next to the player. The twins waited for a few minutes more, until they heard a knock at the door. Elena rushed to the door eagerly while Katherine walked lazily to the door. They opened it to find Caroline dressed in pink, Bonnie in blue, and surprisingly they got Elena in red and Katherine in Purple. They each wore their color of silk pajamas (Due to Katherine's pickiness) and big bunny slippers. It was quite the sight.

"EEEEKKK!" Each girl squeaked, getting into a big group hug. Everyone laughed loudly, breaking away from one another.

"So what movies are we watching?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know let's find out." Katherine said, walking towards the DVD player. She looked at the disks set aside by Hayley.

"Wait. Birthing videos? Umm I think I'll just go to bed…." Caroline said, looking around nervously.

"Care. I will take care of this." Katherine said while Elena comforted Bonnie from storming out in anger. Katherine walked to the room she heard kissing in. She grabbed Hayley by the hair and chucked her out.

"Hayley M. Martial you have some explaining to do. The M is supposed to mean maid not Menace. Though you are both!" Katherine complained, shoving Hayley against the wall.

"Ow!" Hayley screamed.

"Yah, Ow. What the hell is up with those Movies you picked! They are supposed to be fun, nice movies for me, my baby sister and our besties. Go get…. Twilight or the note book or gone with the wind or something!" Katherine screeched, kicking Hayley while she was down.

"Fine! Fine!" Hayley begged, crawling to the movie cabinet.

"Sorry about that ladies. I hope that commoner whore didn't ruin our good night." Katherine said. Each girl was staring at her in awe. They stared for another second before breaking into claps.

"I'll take that as a no? All in a day's work!" Katherine said, flipping her hair and smiling. Everyone waited patiently as the movie 'gone with the wind' started playing. They watched the entire movie before shutting it off. Finally Katherine stood tall and faced them all.

"So. Caroline Forbes." Katherine said, looking at Caroline, who happened to be attempting to shrink behind Bonnie. Elena got up and joined her twin in pacing the room, each crossing their arms.

"You spent the NIGHT with Klaus. Why were you giving him the time of day? Not that it's a bad thing but…." Katherine asked the blonde.

"Well he wanted company and just because he is smoking hot does not mean that I like him….." Caroline said, getting lost in her thoughts of Klaus and drooling. Each girl laughed, breaking her aimless gaze.

"Honey you are head over heels in love with Klaus." Katherine laughed.

"I wouldn't say LOVE." Caroline defended, wishing she could disappear.

"Mmm…" Elena said.

"Let's talk about something else! Kat! You and Elijah or you and Kol?" Caroline asked, hinting. Elena looked shocked, but hid it well enough.

"EWWW! Me and Kol? Hell No! Me and Elijah… we can work a little something out…" Katherine said, biting her nail in fake thought.

"Hehehe!" Bonnie laughed at the entire ordeal, throwing an aimless pillow. She hit Elena Square in the head, and her face fell, before breaking into laughter again at Elena's face.

"That is the face of true Evil!" Bonnie laughed, pointing at Elena. Elena got a pillow from the couch and chucked it at Bonnie. She grabbed a few more, throwing them aimlessly. She hit Katherine and Caroline, dragging them in. soon enough there was a full blown pillow fight, them taking it to new extremes. Katherine and Elena would make a pillow wall, or a purple shield of energy would appear out of nowhere. Right now a Pillow was flying at lightning speed to Katherine. From Elena's hand.

"Full counter!" Katherine said, using her hand as a shield and sending the pillow flying faster back at Elena. Each girl ended up on the floor, fast asleep. It was a good night.

ABNL

Elena woke up first. She saw everyone sleeping like babies. She took a few photos. And got dressed. And put her hair in waves. She guzzled a glass of blood before going back to the living room. She saw Katherine, Bonnie, and Caroline, all snuggled up. She felt so happy. She stared aimlessly and concentrated. Next thing she knew a feather was in her hands. She took the feather and tickled their feet. Again. And again. And again. Finally they woke up, looking angry as ever.

"Elena! I was….. Tired! How could you! How could you wake me up?" Caroline screamed.

"It was actually really easy…." Elena said cheekily.

"Oh don't act cute! It's not becoming of a woman your age." Bonnie grumbled angrily.

"You don't say anything when Katherine acts cute." Elena defended.

"I don't act, Elena. I AM cute." Katherine corrected, smiling adorably. Or what she hoped was adorable.

"Ha Ha. Let's eat I'm starved." Elena said, sitting down to eat.

ABNL

 **Sorry! I am sorry, incredibly 100% sorry for not including anything but I really felt like it was the right thing to do in my heart to do sleep over fluff. I am so sorry but I really needed this break from drama. You understand I hope. I hope you review. Even if its hate mail. Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	14. deleted scenes

Deleted Scenes

ABNL

Damon POV

I walked into work as usual when Katherine Pierce came running towards me. Well, what she considers running. It was good to see my first love but she seemed to not feel the same. It stunk.

"Damon! I was wondering…. I know this may seem strange and all but….. Maybe you and I could… go to the masquerade ball tonight? Together?" Katherine (Who was Elena) stuttered. That was a bit strange. Katherine pierce NEVER stuttered. It angered me, surprisingly that she could think I didn't already have anything going on. So I knowingly signed my death certificate, purposely burning everything I've been waiting so long for.

"And what makes you think I don't already have a date?" I asked in a snarky voice, a tinge of annoyance and anger. My face dropped, knowing she would take back her offer. But maybe….. She wanted to play the game.

"One. Your you. Two, who could resist me?" She asked, courage flowing off of her in waves as she kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"See you at 8:00 pm." She said, winking before strutting in. my hand flew to my face where she kissed me. It was official. I was in a daze. This girl had me wrapped around her little finger. And it felt oh so good.

ABNL

I walked to the Pierce residence and started knocking. I didn't know why but I found little…. Things with Katherine that made me think something was up. I kept shrugging it off. It was probably Katherine being nice. Katherine came out dressed in a beautiful red dress.

"Damon hi!" She said excitedly. Katherine was NEVER excited…..

"Shall we?" I asked, completely falling under her spell. It felt different though. With this girl it felt real.

"We shall." She giggled. She grabbed my extended arm and together we walked to the limo. My heart sang with joy as she just made that simple contact.

"Damon do you do anything other than…. Model?" She asked, trying to be polite. That was strange. Katherine Pierce being polite. I was a bit taken back, I had to admit.

"I have hobbies but my personal favorite is modeling." I said.

"What about you?" I asked, keeping a steady flow of conversation.

"Ummm…. I like to write? I LOVE shopping. I like animals. I hate swimming." Katherine said.

"Don't know how?" I asked. She snorted.

"No. It saved my life once but…. There was an accident and I don't know how I got out because, being under water it's hard to pry open doors. But something did. And it also messes up your hair." She added on. Sensing her sadness and discomfort I took pity on her. Wait? Katherine was never in a car accident. Must have been. Oh well.

"Well we are here! Come on there's someone I want you to meet!" Katherine said quickly, grabbing my hand and dragging me out. She immediately started dancing with me. She was just so… innocent like this. It was an adorable ruse. It felt like hours before Katherine got off the dance floor and waved a group over.

"Hey Elena!" Katherine said to the girl who looked identical to her.

"Hey Katherine!" The girl said, reaching over to hug Katherine quickly. What surprised me most was when she hugged back.

"Damon. This is Elena Gilbert. I just found out she's my twin." Katherine said. The group's faces dropped.

"We hired…. Well she hired a PI and we found out I was adopted." The Elena girl said.

"I know right!" the Elena girl said again. It had been a few seconds since anyone had said anything. It was strange.

"What do you mean Elena?" The girl who smelled of witch said.

"Oh I was responding to what Kat said." Elena said.

"I didn't say anything!" Katherine defended. Then something clicked. No snarky remark. The squeaky voice. I've been missing it the entire time!

"Hm. I need to speak to tweedle Dee and tweedle DUM!" I said, pulling the two away. When they were out of earshot I turned to them.

"Why the hell would you switch places?" I screamed... well whisper screamed. Elena who pretended to be Katherine looked shameful and looked down.

"How did you know?" Katherine who pretended to be Elena asked angrily. I conjured up a few of the many clues.

"Elena here was too nice. Plus you two smell different. And Elena's curls are unnatural so they look different. And Elena's eyes are a bit darker. And more doe eyed. And Elena is way too innocent to be a shark." I said bluntly.

"I prefer Cat!" Katherine defended.

"Well…. Don't switch again it's confusing and please change your clothes so you don't look exact." I said, stress fully walking away. When I came back they were gone. GONE! I smelled some blood, but I needed to be sure. My brother smelled it to. They were gone. ELENA was gone. I was calm on the outside. But inside I was freaking out.

ABNL

Elijah POV

I heard someone saying things. I heard Rose saying how disposable they were. It was obvious she had a sore spot for one of them… I heard her ready to kill so I flashed there and saved them.

"We need BOTH of the girls so if you wish to leave with your life I suggest you do so." I spit out. Once she was gone I turned to the girls.

"Now. Where were we?" I asked.

"You were about to tell us who the hell you were and what the hell you want." Katherine said angrily. This was strange. It was as if she didn't even know me. It hurt, strangely. I just had to know….

"Katerina?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"How the Hell do you know my name? Why do I feel like I know you?" She asked, allowing fear to seep in.

"I-I-I didn't know you were still alive." I said. She was proof Katerina was alive. But how in the world was she human?

"Of course I'm alive! I'm only 22!" She screamed. She was 522. That wasn't right…..

"Elena! Pin him!" I mentally laughed, not worrying. That other woman must be Miss Elena. My brother had spoken highly of her in the days of her death.

"You can't hurt ME!" I laughed. I then flew back towards the wall, struggling to be released but in the end failing.

"The prophecy is true!" I said, fear shining brightly.

"Huh? Is that why we can read each other's thoughts?" Elena asked.

"Yah! What prophecy?" Katherine asked, still mentally scratching her head. They had never heard the prophecy.

"I am Elijah Mikealson. I am part of the original family. The original family is the original vampires, the first. We can only be killed by a white oak stake. If one of us, the original family, dies, everyone we have turned and who they have turned, everyone in our bloodline will die to. The prophecy that was created millions of years ago at the beginning of witchcraft was that eventually witches, twins will come and they will have extraordinary power and nothing can destroy them. They will be part of the first witch's bloodline. They will also be…persuasive and have great beauty. As I can see that part is true. They will be the ones to vanquish us. And every magical creature. Then they will vanquish each other. But they would be immortal, which witches weren't so that leads me to believe you are something else…" I said as the girls released me, their eyes wide with shock.

"Why do you look so FAMILIAR?" Katherine asked. I sighed. I had to open up to her. She deserved to know who she was before she passed.

"500 years ago there was a woman by the name of Katerina Petrova. She was turned by my brother's bloodline. You must be her reincarnation. She was the woman I was in love with." I said shakily. She looked like she did a physical double take. This rattled her.

"What do you want with us?" The other girl asked in attempt to break the awkward silence.

"While you are still weak and… vulnerable I was hoping you may be part of a ritual. My brother Niklaus is part vampire, part were wolf. He has been cursed to have to suppress his wolf side and there is a ritual to turn him hybrid. He has to drink one doppelganger dry. Until death and then feed on live doppelganger blood. Since there are two of you it works perfectly!" I stated merrily. Or as merrily as I could, breaking the news to the face of the woman I loved. Past tense. If only that were true.

"Sooo pretty much you want to kill us?" Katherine asked bluntly.

"Sorry to break it to you but we'd like to decline the job offer. Thanks anyways though!" Elena said cheerily. The next thing I saw was blackness. Darkness. That was ALL I saw.

ABNL

 **Hello Everyone! I am happy to present this! I have seen a lot of fics that are just deleted scenes and I fell in love. I know this isn't the same but I felt bad for you delena seekers, considering there hasn't been any delena action. I have a question for everyone. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT.**

 _ **I'm thinking of re-writing this. Give me your opinion, please! I won't completely ruin it. It will still have its body and all. Info the same but I noticed some errors I'd like to correct and it just sounds a bit strange at some parts. Please let me know! If I get no opinions ill just re-write it.**_

 **Now that that's done. Please review! I hope you enjoyed their opinions and if you want anymore POV's please tell me. Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	15. Postponed

**Hello Everyone. I'm sorry to say that this chapter is postponed for my next update time, because I decided I wanted to re-do the story and fix it up. Next week's chapter will hopefully be more than just fluff and I hope you are all okay with this.**

 **The story won't be dramatically different but there may be a few sections that will throw you off. I am once again sorry about postponing this. Thank you for your patience with me everyone! I promise to have the REAL chapter the up soon.**

 **If you have any ideas or pointers for this story please let me know and I will try to include them. I love reading your reviews and hearing you ideas. If you have any requests for stories you'd like me to try I would love to try new ideas and material.**

 **Love -S**


	16. Tomorrow

Tomorrow

ABNL

Katherine strutted through the front door of the Mikealson home with Elena next to her. The twins walked through the parlor until they reached the living room which contained the four originals.

"I'm bored." Katherine said.

"Well hello to you to darling." Kol said.

"I'm sorry. GREETINGS ORIGINALS! WE HAVE ENTERD YOUR HOME!" Katherine shouted in a deeper voice.

"Bloody hell. We can hear you you know!" Rebekah said as she rubbed her ears.

"Alright. I'm bored. Damon and Stefan are trying to figure out what the dream before we turned meant for like the 2nd month in a row even though no one but them cares and Bonnie and Caroline are sleeping. Elena woke up and woke me up, therefore forcing me to drink all the caffeine in my apartment and now I am bouncing off the walls. And did I mention I'm bored?" Katherine said. She looked like she was going to start literally bouncing off the walls.

"Hello Nik. Bekah." Elena said.

"Nik! By the way! Why were you phone stalking/real stalking/hanging out with Caroline?" Elena asked, interrogating Klaus.

"Well you were the one always telling me to make friends." Klaus said, trying to dodge her question. Katherine turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh my gosh. You are completely and totally head over heels in love with Caroline Forbes." Katherine summed up.

"Watch your tongue Katerina." Klaus threatened.

"Watch your tongue Katerina." Katherine mocked. She sounded like a 5 year old. Everyone turned to her looking confused.

"Katherine! You know not to provoke an original!" Elena lectured, slapping Katherine's arm.

"Ow!" Katherine whined, slapping her back. Elijah sat, watching in amusement as the two girls on caffeine high went back and forth acting like children. Finally Elena slapped Katherine across the face.

"OW! Kol! She hit me!" Katherine whined, holding her pink cheek.

"Then hit her harder! You've known me your whole bloody life and you don't know that?" Kol asked.

"Elijah! She hit me!" Katherine said.

"Then listen to Kols advice." Elijah said lazily. Katherine smirked, grabbing Elena's hair and locking her arm around Elena's head. She dug her hand into Elena's scalp, ruffling her twin's hair.

"OW!" Elena said, breaking free.

"Fine! I'm sorry!" Elena whined.

"Yay!" Katherine said, hugging her twin.

"Why were we fighting again?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know." Elena yawned.

"I'm tired…" Elena said, sitting down on an empty couch.

"Me too…" Katherine yawned. The two sat down across an empty couch. Elena was stretched across the couch while Katherine was sitting at Elena's feet, curled into a tight ball. The two were sleeping like babies. Except Katherine was purring like a cat. And she meowed when she slept.

"Wow. She took the whole nickname 'Kat' very seriously." Rebekah snorted.

"Yes, she hates water and thunderstorms to, very curious. Once Katherine died her hair black. I had bad luck for weeks." Kol said.

"Wow. She might as well have a tail." Rebekah said.

"That you'll have to ask Elijah about." Kol said.

"No she doesn't have a tail." Elijah confirmed.

"Well that's a good thing." Rebekah laughed.

"I'm hungry. Nik could you please fetch me a blood bag." Kol asked.

"Get it yourself moron." Klaus laughed. Kol grumbled as he got up and fetched himself a blood bag, before returning to Rebekah and Klaus making jokes about how Katherine slept.

ABNL

Katherine woke up next to Elena. The two were curled up on the couch. Katherine got up and got her phone out. She looked at herself and saw that her hair and makeup were still somewhat perfect. Her hair was a tad bit ruffled and a small bit of her eye liner was smudged but it wasn't as awful as she expected. She stared into the mirror until her eye liner became perfect again and her hair fell back into perfect curls. She walked into the other living room and saw the originals. Klaus and Rebekah were reading books while Kol was playing, of course, temple run.

"Good evening darling how did you sleep?" Kol asked.

"Good…. Thanks…. What happened? I remember fighting with Elena then going to sleep. Was that a dream? Did I ACTUALLY act that childish?" Katherine asked.

"I thought you didn't act." Rebekah said.

"I don't. Rebekah now is not the time to correct my grammatical and word choice errors." Katherine said. Rebekah shrugged, butting out.

"Yes darling that actually happened." Kol confirmed.

"Yah that's because when Elena fed me the coffee Hayley spiked it with tequila so we would, as she said, 'loosen up so she can have her fun'." Katherine said, pursing her lips angrily.

"Wow. You seriously need new help. Why don't you compel her?" Rebekah asked.

"Cant. She's a wolf and if I have done my research, un-compellable. Plus what's the fun in it if they don't screw up so you can't yell at them?" Katherine asked. Rebekah looked like she had just discovered time travel. Her eyes lit up in the most un-Rebekah fashion possible, but Katherine walked away towards the kitchen snickering. Katherine walked to the kitchen and got a glass of blood, completely ignoring the other presence in the room, until she sat down next to him.

"Katerina, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Elijah asked, ever so elegant.

"Dinner." Katherine smiled, holding up her cup for him to see.

"Ah…. So… speaking of dinner…. Before your 'sleepover' with your friends you mentioned something about us… going out…."Elijah said, trying desperately and failing epically to suavely convey his message to her.

"Is THE Elijah Mikealson asking little old me out on a date?" Katherine asked sarcastically, playfulness showing in her eyes.

"I suppose he is…" Elijah said, this time being a bit cooler.

"Hmm…. Well I SUPPOSE I could take time out of my busy schedule of TV and plotting the world's destruction…" Katherine said, putting a finger to her lips and looking as if she was thinking.

"Dinner? Tomorrow night?" Elijah asked hopefully.

"Pick me up at 8:00." Katherine smiled seductively. She had (not so) coincidentally finished her blood just as she said so, and walked out to the family of eaves dropping originals. Kol's face looked happy for her, excited for her, but also the slightest hint of disappointment could be seen if you looked deep enough. Katherine didn't pay much attention to it though and collected Elena from where she was cuddled between Rebekah and Klaus, her and Rebekah teaming up on Klaus to fry him about what he thought of Caroline.

"Thank you for your time Mikealson clan but, as you heard we have a busy schedule of TV and plotting to end the world.

"The new season of PLL is on tonight!" Elena squealed.

"It was a pleasure to borrow your couch." Katherine said.

"Thanks Nik! Bye Bex see you tomorrow!" Elena called.

"You are coming over again tomorrow?" Kol asked confused.

"You can't be sick of us already. It hasn't even been a decade." Katherine said.

"We're going to have to deal with a decade of that?" Rebekah asked her face paling.

"Oh, sister I think you underestimate them. If I know Kat we're looking at a solid millennia of that, possibly and more probably an eternity." Kol said.

"I think I better go get some sleep while I still can." Rebekah said, trudging up the stairs and to her room.

ABNL

 **Hey! What do you think? I know it's a bit of a childish thing but next chapter will either Be Kat preparing for her date with Elijah which, I know, she's been on a million of then in her past life but she's still sort of a 22 year old in this life and she still has that whole teenage girl thing with the, "What do I wear!" "What if he doesn't like me!" "What if I dress cocktail but we go evening!" And not those exactly because she's still our confidant Kat but those types of things. But next chapter will either be the date preparations with perhaps a bit of delena or it will be just straight to the date. Or even a combination of the two I don't know I haven't decided yet. So… yah let me know what you thought! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


End file.
